Someone To Love?
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: seorang aktor yang egois, jatuh cinta? apa kau benar akan luluh padanya? Chankai slight! ChangKai FutureSlight!HunKai. UP TODAY. RABU, MEI 2017
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

* * *

 **SOMEONE TO LOVE?**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol w/ Kim Jongin.**

 **Hurt/Comfort always. Romance . etc**

* * *

 **Begin..**

* * *

 _dengan segala yang dia punya, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang aktor baru. mengawali karir dengan modelling beberapa cover majalah ternama cabang korea. berwajah tampan, bertubuh cukup sempurna. tinggi kharisma. dan tentu saja ia sangat mempesona._

 _hampir setiap hari, dirinya akan menyibukkan diri dengan jadwal acara syuting sampai malam. di layar kaca dan dihadapan fans, dia adalah yang terbaik. selalu tersenyum ramah seolah benar dia orang yang baik. tapi itu semua berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada, manager lamanya selalu mengeluh tentang kepribadiannya yang buruk. suka memerintah, sombong, egois, kekanakan, terlalu logis dan tidak berperasaan. karena itu semua, Chanyeol banyak kehilangan manager dengan tittle 'terbaik'. semua manager nya takkan bertahan lebih dari 2-3 bulan, dan jika mereka mengundurkan diri maka pihak agensi akan memarahi nya hingga jengah._

 _suatu hari, agensi nya mencarikan satu orang yang keras kepala untuk menjadi managernya. pertemuan pertama mereka sangat buruk. orang itu Kim Jongin. satu-satu nya orang yang berani memukul kepalanya._

 _"Ya! jaga sopan santunmu!"_

 _"ish, urus semua itu aku tak mau tahu."_

 _"itu skandalmu, kenapa aku yang direpotkan?"_

 _"karena kau managerku."_

 _"bodoh!"_

 _"kau yang bodoh."_

 _"JONGIN!"_

 _"YA!PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

* * *

Tampar saya, berani beraninya post prolog chankai padahl banyak ff kendor update nya. hehe. enggak kok. ff ini bakal di post chap 1 nya setelah beberapa shoert ff saya semua complete. jadi gk bakal buat kalian kepikiran buat bunuh saya. hoho. gk ada angin, gk ada hujan. sekarang saya lagi di warnet iseng nongkrong dan gk sengaja denger dua pasangan lagi ribut tapi pakek bisik bisik. oborlannya lucu, menurut saya merka pasangan manis. terus gk sadar buat prolog ini. jika ada yg ngin membacanya, saya sangat berterimakasih. good night

ok, See ya next chap


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone To Love?**

 **Bab I**

 **ParkChanYeol**  
 **x**  
 **KimJongIn/Kai**

 **Fluff-Romance-lil!Comedy-Friendship.**

 **PG14-**

 **WarningAlert!BxB!BoysLove!CrackCouple!BadSumm!Full(maybe)Typo's.**

 **: :**  
 **Saya suka baca review kalian, itu uda jadi kebiasaan setiap ada post ff baru. Tapi soal silent rider saya maklumi, ada faktor dibalik mereka. ^^ untuk semua pembaca, makasih uda mau baca khususnya yg mau meluangkan mengetik review untuk menghibur hari saya :vv . Knp Chankai? Pliss, saya masih mau ngelestariin Chankai/kriskai shipper. Berdempetan ama Hunkai pun gpp. Mencintai bottKai itu surga buat saya :'D selamat membaca.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Ya' bagus! Ah, ok."

Seorang pria tinggi, memakai syal dan pakaian tebal sedang berdiri memperagakan pose yang diarahkan oleh seseorang di balik lensa kamera. Para staff disekitarnya, berhenti sejenak melakukan pekerjaan mereka demi mengagumi sang model. Lampu blizt kamera berkedip setiap sang model mengerling pada lensa. Wajah beraut teng dengan senyum penuh kharisma, salah satu tangan menarik syal seolah benar-benar kedinginan.

Sesi pemotretan terhenti sejenak, untuk proses mempermak keringat si model yang terlihat mengganggu. Dua orang wanita segera menghampiri, tak lupa menata rambut serta memoles bedak guna menutupi bagian make up yang hilang.

"Panas. Hyung! Kipas, cepat." walau suara itu pelan, dapat menyentak seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruang. Orang itu langsung mengibas kertas, mengipasi wajah angkuh di depannya.

Saat pemotretan kembali dimulai, Sang model kini berpose dengan partner seorang gadis kecil berwajah lucu. Dia menggendongnya, lalu tersenyum natural tepat saat Blizt kamera menangkapnya.

"Hari ini Cukup, kita bertemu lusa. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Beberapa staff ikut bertepuk tangan, memberi reward atas pria yang membungkuk berterimakasih. Pria itu langsung melepas syal dan mencopoti kancing mantel yang dipakainya.

"Sial. Panas. Hyung, bisa buat dirimu berguna? Kau tidak bekerja untuk memelototi ku saja. Cepatlah!"

Pria lain namun lebih tua dengan sigap menangkap mantel, syal serta sarung tangan dengan tangan lebar. Dia menatap punggung aktor asuhannya, lalu mendengus melempar benda-benda itu pada Kursi panjang. Kalau saja ini bukan pekerjaan, yah andai saja bukan. Wajah tampan itu pasti akan ditendangnya sekarang. Pria itu menggeleng, seolah sudah mengalami hal sama beberapa kali.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang aktor baru. mengawali karir dengan modelling beberapa cover majalah ternama cabang korea. berwajah tampan, bertubuh cukup sempurna. tinggi berkharisma. dan tentu saja ia sangat mempesona.

hampir setiap hari, dirinya akan menyibukkan diri dengan jadwal acara syuting sampai malam. di layar kaca dan dihadapan fans, dia adalah yang terbaik. selalu tersenyum ramah seolah benar dia orang yang baik. tapi itu semua berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada, manager lamanya lelalu mengeluh tentang kepribadiannya yang buruk. suka memerintah, sombong, egois, kekanakan, dan tidak berperasaan. Untuk itu agensi nya, pasti mencadangkan satu manager lain sebagai pengganti jika manager Chanyeol mengundurkan diri.

"Shim sanjangnim, saya mengundurkan diri sebagai manager Par—"

"Tidak. Jangan Yoochun Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri penuh wibawa, dia cukup pusing memikirkan salah satu sktor asuhan perusahaannya. Saat ini mereka tidak dapat mencari satu pun manager, untuk itu dia sangat berhenti. Apa jadinya aktor kesayangannya tanpa manager?

Pria lain yang bernama Yoochun membanting diri ke sofa, mendengus keras. Dia tak percaya, akan dipaksa memonitoring anak badung itu lagi. Cukup dengan kata sumpah serapah seenak udel itu bocah, dia tidak bisa menghargai dirinya yang bahkan sudah bau tanah. Menyuruh ini-itu tanpa unggah ungguh bahasa yang benar, apa orang tua nya tidak sadar jika anak mereka sekarang sangat kurang ajar. Senyum kesana sedetik kemudian bentak kesini.

"Changmin, aku sudah tua. Kau tahu jika anak itu seenaknya juga banyak tingkah malah menjadikanku jadi managernya."

"Tapi kau manager terbaik kami, hyung." ujar Changmin itu putus asa.

Ya, bagaimana tidak putus asa. Mereka menghabiskan kumpulan manager terbaik dari yang terbaik mereka. Bahkan menjamin gaji tinggi untuk yang mau menjadi manager Chanyeol. Sayang tidak sampai dua bulan, diatas mejanya pasti tergeletak surat pengunduran diri.

"Tidak, Changmin. Aku mengundurkan diri."

Yoochun berdiri dengan gusar, berjalan dengan titik marah hingga membanting pintu. Tinggal Changmin, CEO sekaligus pemilik dari agensi itu memijat pelipisnya. Dia memejamkan mata nya, dia bisa stres jija terlalu lama seperti ini. Park Chanyeol sedang dalam puncak. Tanpa manager.. Bocah itu mungkin saja kesulitan dan akhirnya Agensi terkena dampaknya.

"YURA!"

Dari luar ruangan, wanita tinggi memasuki ruangan terburu mendengar teriakan pimpinan. Dia menunduk takut menyadari temperamen pimpinan memang terlihat tinggi. Changmin mengetukkan jarinya sebentar, dia berpikir akan memerintah apa.

"Panggil Taemin."

Yura—Sang sekertaris mengangguk, lalu berlari keluar ruangan mencari seseorang bernama Taemin. Apapun masalah si pimpinan, jangan sampai membuaf kesalahan. Yura tidak ingin mati muda sekarang.

* * *

"Ahjumma? Ini berapa?"

Seorang pria dengan mantel birunya, dia menggenggam satu apel merah besar ditangannya. Menunjukkannya pada sang penjual.

"Duapuluh yen."

"Apa?! Lima yen saja."

"Jangan menawar!" ucap sang ahjumma, mengalihkan pandangan jengah karen setiap anak ini kesini. Kerjaannya hanya menawar harga atau jika tidak menghutang.

"Aa, kalau begitu.. Catat di bon-ku yaa?!"

"Yak! Jongin!"

Pria yang dipanggil Jongin itu berlari menggigit apelnya seraya melambai pada sang penjual langganannya yang terlihat kesal. Dia tertawa menginggit apelnya lagi, manisnya apel memang terbaik. Musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi penyimpanan bahan makanannya sudah menipis. Dia mengingatnya jadi menghela nafas lesu. Tidak mungkin jika hanya mengandalkan teman seapartemen nya. Dia yang pengangguran juga tidak dapat mencari solusi. Ah sial.

Membuka pintu Jongin mendapatu Taemin berjalan mondar mandir dengan wajah gelisah. Dia bertanya kenapa, namun tanpa sebab sahabatnya itu memekik menyerukan namanya beberapa kali. Apa dia waras? Katakan padaku dia tidak sakit.

Taemin menatapnya berbinar, Jongin bergidik membuang muka. Apa itu tadi? Menjijikkan. Darimana temannya ini menemukan tatapan itu. Aegyeo heh? Dia tidak terpengaruh. Dilihat dari gelagat Taemin, Jongin menebak jika anak ini kurang waras.

"Jongin! Kau harus membantuku?"

"Hah?"

Wajah konyol Jongin tidak dapat membuat Taemin tertawa tapi malah membuat temannya semakin keras mengguncang bahunya. Dia menepisnya, lalu memelototi Taemin aneh. Ya aneh. Biasanya anak ini akan mengomelinya tanpa pernah mengucapkan namanya semanis tadi. Apa? Ada apa? Anak ini kejeduk apa tadi pagi? Atau mungkin makanannya teracuni hewan pengerat?

"Iya, membantuku. Kau mau kan? Pasti mau. Jangan menolak." Jongin kini mengernyit saat lengannya digelayuti Taemin. Benar-benar.. Apa dia sedang ber Aegyeo? Padanya? Taemin jangan bercanda.

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya mendorong dahi Taemin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dia mundur satu langkah, mengamati apa benar ini Taemin yang kemarin? Atau klonning Taemin dari planet lain.

"Bantu apa?"

Baru dua kata yang diucapkan Jongin, tapi pekikkan bahagia Taemin membuatnya menutup telinga. Lubang telingnya berdenging akibat suara cempreng tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

"Ya!" Taemin meringis setelahnya tertawa. Jongin kembali mundur ke langkah kedua, Tuhan jangan kau bilang padaku jika sahabatku telah ditukar dengan orang gila yang kebetulan stres karena wajahnya mirip Taemin.

"Tae, Kau ini gila. Katakan saja bantu apa?" Kesabaran Jongin sudah melewati ubun permirsa. Dia tak tahan melihat temannya menjadi gila, kalau dia ketularan bagaimana?

"Kumohon, jadilah manager aktor di perusahaanku. Kau tahu Park Chanyeol?"

"Huh? Chanyi—Siapa?!"

Sepertinya Jongin tidak salah mendengar, dia mengingatnya sebagai nama familiar. Oh tunggu bukan kah itu nama yang didengarnya tempo hari? Saat di depan caffe bean Chungdam-dong. Jongin menyipit mencoba mengingat detail kejadian kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongin berjalan dengan dua tangan menyaku sok keren di celana. Dia menatap kerumunan didepan cafe penasaran. Mungkin karena akhir tahun makanya banyak pengunjung, tapi pasalnya kenapa juga kerumunan ini hampir semuanya memakai seragam sekolah dan perempuan. Apa ada artis disini? Idol? Oh siapa? Super Junior?_

 _"Hai—aa iya terimakasih. Kalian harus sekolah sekarang. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Jongin mengintip dibalik celah para siswi, mendapati seorang pria mungkin satu tahun lebih tua darinya sedang tersenyum sok tampan ditengah. Namun fokus Jongin malah tertuju pada satu orang pria paruh baya tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Kedua tangan pria itu penuh membawa dua tas besar juga plastik berisi tiga cuo kopi. Jongin mencoba berjalan melewati kerumunan, menghampiri Pria tadi._

 _"Paman, kau kesulitan? Biar kubantu." tanpa mendengr ucapan pria itu Jongin menyambar dua tas itu dan menyisakan plastik tiga kopi di tanganya pria tadi. Dia berdiri di sampingnya tanpa rasa lelah, Jongin kuat kok. Setiap harikan dia olah raga. Berlari—yaa, berlari dari kejaran hutang maksudnya._

 _"Paman menunggu siapa?" tanya Jongin pelan. Wajahnya tidak mengulas senyum. Tapi matanya memang berbakat membuat orang lain terhibur buktinya paman itu tertawa kecil._

 _"Aktor asuhan agensi tempatku bekerja, aku seorang manager."_

 _Jongin mengangguk-angguk tidak perduli. Tapi aneh juga melihat satu manager ini, biasanya jadi manager tak kan sesulit paman ini kelihatannya. Dia pun bertanya lagi._

 _"Aktor siapa? Didepan itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya."_

 _Paman itu terlihat terkejut mamun segera ditutupi dengan senyum._

 _"Park Chanyeol."_

 _Jongin dan paman yang tidak diketahui namanya itu berbicara cukup panjang lebar. Mereka berbicara sambil menunggu kerumunan siswa itu pergi. Menubggu sekitar dua puluh menit, Akhirnya kerumunan itu bubar dengan siswa-siswi yang berlari menutupi wajah mereka yang memerah. Sial sekali mereka, dasar remaja._

 _"Paman! Jangan menyiput. Cepat kita terlambat tahu."_

 _Jongin mengikuti arah paman itu berlari, mereka menyebrang menghampiri mobil mini van hitam yang terparkir di samping trotoar. Jongin kembali membantu paman itu menata tas-tas itu beserta isinya dalam bagasi. Dia diam-diam mengutuk aktor asuhan paman disampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berucap kasar begitu. Dia yakin yang namanya Park Chanyeol tadi hanya bersandiwara di depan fansnya. Sialan, memang dasarnya artis._

 _"Paaamaan, mana kopi ku?" Entah kenapa Jongin memutar bola matanya mendengar rengekan menyebalkan dari dalam mobil._

 _Sebelum paman itu membawakan pesanan Chanyeol, Jongin menyambarnya terlebih dulu. Lalu memberinya langsung pada orang seenaknya itu. Aaat memberikan kopi, dia dapat memastikan alis si Park menukik tanda marah. Tanpa diduga, cup kopi itu di banting ke aspal mengotori sepatu keta putih Jongin._

 _"Ya!"_

 _"Kenapa kau yang datang?! Mana Yoochun Hyung?!"_

 _"Kau tidak punya kaki? Setidaknya kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" Jongin mengejeknya sedikit, sangat sedikit._

 _Pemuda tan itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan sepatunya yang jadi kotor tiba-tiba. Dia lebih tertarik membuat aktor kekanakan ini menutup mulut karena lidahnya keseleo._

 _"Jaga sopan santunmu! Kau tidak mengenalku?"_

 _Jongin tertawa acuh, menggeleng tanpa dosa. Dia memang tidak mengenal siapa Park Chanyeol._

 _"Tidak. Ada kepentingan apa untuk kau ku kenal?"_

 _Yoochun mendekat melerai dua anak manusia yang sedang beradu mulut. Beruntung tak ada pejalan kaki disini, bisa gawat jika mereka melihat sifat asli Chanyeol. Dia menarik Jongin ke belakang mobil._

 _"Baiklah, sudahlah tidak apa. Terima kasih ya. Oh, ini ambil? Untuk uang jajan."_

 _Di tangan Jongin ada lima ribu won, dia menatap uang dan paman itu bergantian. Jongin menggeleng mengembalikannya, mengulas senyum._

 _"Tidak usah paman. Oh aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Jongin melambai berjalan menjauh, Yoochun menatap uang di tangannya. Dia tersenyum membalas lambaian bocah yang baru saja membantunya._

 _"Anak baik."gumamnya pelan._

 _"Hyuung!"_

 _"Iya-iya.. Sebentar."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ayolah Jongin, sekali saja jadilah teman yang berguna ya-ya?"

Jongin melangkah melewati Taemin, dia membuka kulkas meminum sebotol air es. Dia mengacuhkan kicauan Taemin. Jongin tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti itu. Yang benar saja cari yang lain sana.

"Tidak."

"Jongiiin, hanya dua bulan. Ok? Ayolah. Kau pasti butuh uang. Jangan mengelak, kau pengangguran."

Jongin memang butuh uang sekarang tapi jika satu-satunya jalan adalah pekerjaan itu dia tidak—

"Tenang saja, perusahaan menjamin kau mendapat gaji tinggi. Berapapun yang kau minta. Bagaimana?"

 _ **Byurrr**_

"Ya!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dengan itu. Dia tanpa sengaja menyembur taemin hingga wajah temannya basah kuyub. Aduh apa benar?

"Serius? Kau berbohong."

Taemin menlap wajahnya jengah, dia memukul kepala Jongin kesal lalu tak lama mengangguk semangat. Dia kembali menatap Jongin berbinar.

"tidaak. tapi Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin nanti aku bisa kaya."

"Terlalu cepat dari umurmu nak. Tidak mungkin."

"Taemin!"

"Jongiiin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hihi haha huhu, chap satu up. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Chanyeol gk pantea buat jadi sombong menurutku wajah nya manis banget tauuu. Aduh jongin mah juga manis. tau ah mau bicara apa bingung. Hehe

Thanks for your reading.^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim Jongin Kai** : hahah, iya kyknya gitu. Tapi ntar juga lengket kok._

 _ **Cute** : sip. Chankai kn istimewa. Sama kek crack Couple lainnya. Punya sisi gregetnya masing"_

 _ **Sejin Kimkai** : iya pastinya. Kira-kira gimana ya reaksinya?^^_

 _ **Ohkim9488** : iya nih tau. :'D nyatanya setiap mau ngetik apapun alurnya bawaannya gk sabar bikin scene nyesek duluan. *plakk* hehe maaf ya._

 _ **Hunexoha || nadia || BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim ||steffifebri** : iya ini uda lanjut. Selamat membaca hope you'll like it.^^_

 _ **Winter park Chanchan** : ini lho udah reading ya._

 _ **Ariska** : iya. Ini uda next. Moga seneng baca nya ya._

 _ **Jjong86** : hihi ayo coba tebak?_

 _ **Kamong Jjong** : adu jan ketawa jonginnya jadi malu ==_

 _ **Yookey1314/?** : sama sama. Semoga ff ini bisa dijadiin hiburn ya._

 _ **FashaFadilla** : setuju! Apalagi authornya._

 _ **Geash** : enggak beda kok cuma Jonginnya lebih somplak aja. Btw kapannya ff ring ada sequel. Ah jadi kangen :'((_

 _ **Hanbinikon** : sipsip setuju. Tapi wajahnya kelamaan bikin gigit jari. Anak sape tu orang ya? :33_

 _Dan yang lainnya terima kasih banyak telah membaca ff ini dan memberikan beberapa semangat. Hopely you'll like this Chapter.._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Someone To Love?**

 **Bab 2**

 **ParkChanYeol**  
 **x**  
 **KimJongIn/Kai**

 **Fluff-Romance-lil!Comedy-Friendship.**

 **PG14-**

 **WarningAlert!BxB!BoysLove!CrackCouple!BadSumm!Full(maybe)Typo's.**

* * *

 _ **Previous..**_

 _"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ayolah Jongin, sekali saja jadilah teman yang berguna ya-ya?"_

 _Jongin melangkah melewati Taemin, dia membuka kulkas meminum sebotol air es. Dia mengacuhkan kicauan Taemin. Jongin tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti itu. Yang benar saja cari yang lain sana._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Jongiiin, hanya dua bulan. Ok? Ayolah. Kau pasti butuh uang. Jangan mengelak, kau pengangguran."_

 _Jongin memang butuh uang sekarang tapi jika satu-satunya jalan adalah pekerjaan itu dia tidak—_

 _"Tenang saja, perusahaan menjamin kau mendapat gaji tinggi. Berapapun yang kau minta. Bagaimana?"_

 _Byurrr_

 _"Ya!"_

 _Jongin tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dengan itu. Dia tanpa sengaja menyembur taemin hingga wajah temannya basah kuyub. Aduh apa benar?_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me! Serius?"_

 _Taemin menlap wajahnya jengah, dia memukul kepala Jongin kesal lalu tak lama mengangguk semangat. Dia kembali menatap Jongin berbinar._

 _"Kau mau kan?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Mungkin nanti aku bisa kaya."_

 _"Terlalu cepat dari umurmu nak. Tidak mungkin."_

 _"Taemin!"_

 _"Jongiiin!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gahh! Taemin tanganku sakiit."

Taemin menarik tangan Jongin memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi, menaiki lift ke lantai paling atas—menemui Shim Changmin bossnya.

Namun Jongin bukan anak penurut. Dia selalu mencoba berhenti melangkah agar temannya memasang wajah kesal dan tertawa terhibur.

"Ash! Jongiiin."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku serius sekarang."

Taemin membuka pintu, langsung bertemu dengan si sekertaris, Yura. Dia bertanya apakah Changmin ada diruangannya. Yura mengangguk fokus pada objek yang digandeng Taemin. Oh yeah, dia terpesona. Ada pria tampan disini..

Taemin menyadari jika Yura memang menatap Jongin. Pria itu kesal hingga mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah cantik itu.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu!?"

"Aku cemburu. Tsk. Ayo Jongin."

Jongin hanya terkikik geli mendapati sikap Taemin. Sebelum ikut berjalan, dia menyempatkan diri berpaling—melambaikan tangan pada Yura. Dengan iseng mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aww! Taemin."

"Jangan f _lirting-flirting._ Jelek."

"Kau yang jelek."

 **o**

 **o**

Changmin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menilai. Agaknya pria itu sedikit ragu memperkerjakan orang yang lebih muda sebagai manager. Mungkin saja keduanya sama kekanakan atau bahkan sama keraskepala.

Taemin dibelakang hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas memperhatikan bossnya seperti itu. Jika Jongin bisa bekerja, setidaknya temannya itu bisa membayar tunggakan biaya apartemen mereka. Juga—demi tuhan, kulkas mereka kosong. Jongin harus bekerja.

"A-anu. Changmin-Nim. Jongin ini memang belum berpengalaman bekerja a—maksudku dia belum memiliki pengalaman. Tapi dia temanku yang paling bertekat kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi Chanyeol."

Sebenarnya, Jongin sedikit jengah berdiri tak melakukan apa-apa disini. Didepannya ada pria tinggi cukup berwajah dingin sedang menatapnya atas bawah dengan pandangan diskriminasi. Heol, dia muak dengan orang seperti ini.

"Kau mau menjadi managernya?"

Jongin mengangguk menatap lurus. Dia amat serius. Dia perlu sejumlah uang untuk hutang dan beberapa urusan hidupnya. Sekarang jika tak mendapat pekerjaan itu. Dia mati.

Ya walaupun malas juga mengurusi aktor macam Park itu.

"Anda bisa serahkan itu padaku."

Changmin tersenyum, dia cukup terkesan dengan tatapan yakin dari Jongin. Dia tidak meragukan nya sedari pekerjanya datang membawa pemuda ini menghadap.

Jongin mengulas senyum, menjabat tangan tegas Changmin. Pria itu melirik sahabatnya yang memekik tanpa suara. Jongin menyeringai. Malam ini, di apartemen. mereka pesta makanan delivery. Yes!

* * *

"Oh paman!"

Yoochun hendak memasuki lift jika bukan seorang pemuda memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. Dia berbalik menemukan pemuda yang kemarin tengah menghela nafas lelah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aa kau. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Hehe iya."

"Sedang apa disini?"

Jongin terkekeh garing, dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan.

"Bekerja sebagai manager yang baru."

Yoochun terlihat tidak terkejut, pria lansia itu malah tersenyum tipis seraya menekan tombol lift. Mereka bersama menaiki lift kelantai satu.

"Park Chanyeol orang yang egois. Kuharap kau jangan bertatap muka dengannya juga dengan egois. Kalian mungkin hanya bertengkar."

Jongin berhenti melangkah, membiarkan paman itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Sejenak dia memang senang, bayarannya dijanjikan bisa setara dengan bayaran satu tahun per bulannya. Namun disisi lain—tanpa pengalaman bekerja sebelumnya dia jadi ragu sendiri. Apakah dia mampu?

Yang Jongin khawatirkan bukan siapa yang diasuhnya. Tapi apa yang dihadapinya. Menjadi manager akan lebih berat daripada sebagai staff. Dia dituntut untuk bisa mengontrol jadwal ini-itu dan sebagainya dia belum tahu.

Mulai besok dia akan berangkat pagi pulang larut. Bisa juga tidak pulang. Melihat dari Taemin biasanya. Temannya itu sering begadang. Itu tak masalah, dia tahan tidur asal masih tersisa minggu untuk hibernasi sehari.

"Hey—minggir."

Jongin menoleh kebelakang, menemukan sosok angkuh yang baru menjadi topik pembicaraan. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lepas kacamata hitamnya, menatap Jongin atas-bawah siapa didepannya sekarang. Setelah mengenalinya, pria itu tertawa remeh.

"Oh hai kau." Jongin bergumam menyahut. Dia enggan menyulut cekcok dengan aktor sombong satu ini. Mereka akan segera menjadi partner kerja.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tentu. Aku sibuk sekarang. Banyak kontrak menungguku."

Walaupun Jongin bertanya dengan baik-baik, Dia tak dibalas dengan jawaban yang serupa. Jongin mendesis menyadari dosis kesombongan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri menyilangkan tangannya menatap rendah pada Jongin. Sebenarnya dia ingin balas dendam akan kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisa nya bocah ini membuatnya kesal padahal mereka adalah orang asing. Gezz.

"Sudahlah. Bicara denganmu menyusahkan. Sampai jumpa."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menatap kesal punggung tinggi tegap yang berjalan menjauh. Benar-benar. Kenapa ada orang sepertu itu ya tuhan? Kalau tidak ingat besok dia akan bekerja sudah di—tidak-tidak. Tidak boleh.

Jongin menggeleng mendinginkan kepalanya. Jangan marah. Gumamnya pelan.

"Tsk, sial."

* * *

Jongin mengetukkan sol sepatu ketsnya ke lantai marmer. Dia duduk dengan tidak sabar. Kemana si Taemin itu—sudah pamit tiba tiba, sekarang belum kembali juga. Temannya menyuruh dirinya untuk turun kelantai satu, lalu menunggu di jejeran kursi samping meja receptionist. Tapi ini sudah setengah satu siang—berarti terhitung 2 jam sejak dia duduk.

 ** _Puk_**

"Ah sial. Panas."

Jongin menoleh kesamping saat beban kursi didudukinya bertambah. Raut wajah lelaki manis itu berubah jengah mengetahui siapa yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau lagi."

Chanyeol berpaling, berdecih menyadari suara itu milik seseorang yang tidak dia kenal namanya namun sudah membuatnya kesal. Pria bertelinga lebar itu membenarkan kacamatanya gusar.

"Kenapa kau disini? Mengikutiku ya? Oh kau stalker ku jangan-jangan."

Jongin menyerigai, menumpu satu kakinya menyombongkan diri. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi si Park?

"Oh yeah. Please welcome, Kim Jongin. Your new manager."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat, dia beranjak berdiri menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin.

"Kau.. kau? Ha, tidak mungkin. Tidak-tidak."

Jongin mengidikkan bahunya, dia masih memasang wajah menyebalkan. Jika dia diam saja mengurusi sombong nya Chanyeol—bisa saja aktor bodoh itu tak akan ada perubahan pasti. lagi pula dia tak tahan dengan orang ini. Dia gatal ingin menggaruk wajah nya dengan sol sepatu.

"Kau bisa tanya Changmin-nim."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekal tombol angka berniat menelpon seseorang. Tapi—

"Jongin!"

"Ya! Kau kemana saja!"

Seorang pria dengan rambut blonde tengah terkekeh memegang sebuah map kuning. Chanyeol berhenti menatap ponselnya dan termangu menatap map kuning itu.

 _ **Sett**_

"Hei!" Pekik Jongin karena map kuning ditangannya tiba-tiba diambil Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Chanyeol dibalik kacamata membola, dia mengumpat dalam benak. Tak percaya akan apa yang dibacanya. Ini-ini.. Model tampan itu menatap map serta Jongin bergantian.

Jongin yang tadi nya berniat memaki kini terdiam—dia paham. Lantas dia melipat kedua tangannya, mengulas senyum miring mengejek.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baca? Itu kontrakku sebagai managermu. Ah salam kenal." senyum manis Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka.

 ** _Srett_**

Jongin merebut map itu dari Chanyeol kemudian menoleh pada Taemin.

"Ayo pergi, Tae. Disini panas. Oh ya? Sampai bertemu besok."

Jonhin melempar senyum lebar pada Chanyeol, dia menggandeng Taemin pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Pria itu membanti kacamatanya kelantai. Mengumpat sial dua kali lalu menendang jejeran kursi disampingnya. Dia tak mau di monitor oleh orang itu. Tidak may apa lagi ingin. Ewh.

"Gzz, Awas kau."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **RnR?**

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Pendek ya? hehe ,maaf ya jangan marahi author. sejjurnya gegera digangguin adek makanya ide nya ilang. udahlah gk mau banyak cuap. selamat membaca^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMEONE TO LOVE ?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#3 ( Starts from now..)  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol X Kim Jongin ( E X O )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont LIKE, Dont READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Taeeemin."

"Appaaa?"

"—Aaa!"

"—Aku tidak bisa.. Taem. Dia sangat-sangat dan saaangat menyebalkan." Jongin mengeluh seraya bergelung merapat pada tubuh kurus sobatnya.

"Kalau begitu jalani saja, Jong." Taemin tersenyum geli sendiri. Dia memberikan beberapa tepukkan lembut diatas lelaki yang lebih muda.

Jongin mengerang, seharusnya dia tidak usah mengadu pada Taemin. Temannya itu takkan menanggapi eluhannya serius. Hari ini, awal kontraknya dimulai—Saat pertama dia tidak begitu masalah saat pria telinga peri itu terus bergumam sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya terfokus penuh pada jalanan, tak menanggapi kritikkan pedas yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali mengerang, kali ini mengguncang bahu Taemin kencang. "Dia menjadikanku babu, Taemin! Suruh ini itu, urus ini itu. Dia tak berpikir guna tangan dan kakinya apa?"

"Ow, o. Tenang kkam. Itu resiko, Park Chanyeol memang begitu. Satu-dua minggu nanti, kalian akan terbiasa."

"Tidaak." rengek Jongin membuat ekspresi melas mengundang gelak tawa dari Taemin. Lelaki itu mulai berpikir jika, Jongin sudah out of character. Dia tak pernah merengek kecuali disaat-saat tertentu.

"Hey, ini perkerjaan pertama mu. Jangan membuatku menyesal berteman denganmu. Kau sendiri yang setuju.. Kan?" Jongin menggeleng, menyiapkan _gesture_ tangan seolah siap men-Slap kepala sahabatnya.

"Ya! Jika bukan karena permohonanmu."

Taemin terkekeh, dia lupa jika dirinya yang memohon Jongin untuk bekerja di perusahaan sebagai new manager dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia meminta Jongin karena dia terlalu malas keluar gedung menawari setiap orang untuk blaa-blaaa menjadi manager—pembantu—Par k Chanyeol. Dan Jongin benar-bebar menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang CEO, Shim Changmin.

"—Ya! Kim!"

Jongin dan Taemin menoleh kebelakang saat lengkingan suara Chanyeol bergema di lorong. Beruntung sekarang adalah jam makan siang, semua orang sibuk ke kafetaria.

"Kau dipanggil. Sana." Taemin mendorong Jongin pergi. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir, dua tak mau Jongin bermasalah lagi. Apalagi selama ini, setiap mantan manager Chanyeol mengeluh.. Selalu dan pasti ada selipan umpatan untuk sang pria tinggi.

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Setengah hari ini dia lelah mengikuti Chanyeol pergi ke lokasi syuting dan beberapa jadwal pemotretan yang entah kenapa jaraknya berjauhan. Gezz, Sialnya lagi.. Dia pikir akan ada sopir untuk mereka. Tapi si aktor sombong itu membuatnya menyetir dan mengengar semua ocehan tak bertempat Chanyeol seharian.

Seperti sengaja membuatnya sebal. _Kheh_ , tak perlu seharusnya. Melihat wajah Si Park itu sudah membuatnya hilang selera hidup. _Gzz_.

Jongin manarik perkataannya. Menjadi manager sangat sulit. Menjaga artist nya dari fans juga antis, menjaga agar aman dari rumor atau skandal murahan, menjaga-menjaga dan kata itu hampir ada di setiap kalimat kontrak yang kemarin ditandatangani nya. Tapi yang tak habis dipikirnya, Sepanjang menit Chanyeol tak berhenti menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya tuhan. Kau lamban. Cepatlah."

Ya tuhan, jika bukan aku butuh uang, kubunuh kau—Jongin menatap tajam punggung Chanyeol yang sepuluh meter didepannya. Berjalan dahulu bak pesuruh. dengan kesal, Jongin melajukan langkahnya. Bibirnya bergerak menirukan cara Chanyeol bicara lalu mendecih.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aa! Kau—"

"Ya tuhan~ kau lamban. Cepatlah."

Jongin mengulas senyum miring setelah berhasil memukul kepala Chanyeol keras. Dia tertawa puas melihat tatapan kesal sang artist. Mungkin karena dia meniru ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya dengan nada mengejek yang ketara.

"Ya!"

Jongin tidak menggubris Chanyeol yang berteriak sambil mengelus kepalanya. Lelaki tan itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Dan, menghasilkan senyum di salah satu bibir keduanya.

* * *

 ***CHANKAI***

* * *

 _You looked me in the eye,_

 _Just as you stabbed me in the back._

 _And I was so angry so scared, ya_

 _You humiliated me and smashed my pride_

 _Down to the ground and I'm so thankful, so lucky_

 _You hit me on the cheek_

 _So I turned the other one and you spit on me_

 _You spread these rumors about me_

 _And say bad things behind my back_

 _And I'm so happy, I'm still smiling!_

* * *

 **KAIYEOL**

* * *

"Jadwal pemotretan selanjutnya jam 7 malam. Kau boleh istirahat. Aku ada di depan jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ujar Jongin, tangannya memegang ponsel _smartphone_ —melihat jadwal-jadwal Chanyeol.

"Hmm. Sekarang pergilah."

Chanyeol mengibas tangannya, membuat Jongin melempar tatapan jengah. Ini baru hari pertamanya, bagaimana jika satu-dua minggu kedepan?

Jongin keluar dari kamar Chanyeol lalu pergi ke ruang tamu— menduduki sofa panjang berwarna coklat pudar. Ini adalah rumah Chanyeol, bukan dorm. Sepertinya perusahaan memang memanjakan aktor kesayangan mereka dengan baik. Memberinya kebebasan memilih, dan lain sebagainya. Bukankah itu malah buruk untuk artist lain? Mereka pasti iri.

Setelah diingat-ingat, pria itu belum memakan sesuatu sejak pagi. Dia tahu karena sepanjang hari Jongin terus mengekori pria tinggi itu. Bukan khawatir, tapi meski Jongin adalah orang asing. Itu tidak menjadi alasan membiarkan pria itu sakit.

Lagipula, sebagai manager dan orang yang lebih muda—sudah keharusannya menjaga artist serta merawat yang lebih tua.

Dengan terpaksa, tubuh ramping itu berdiri. Mendekati dapur yang ada di ujung lorong. Tanpa sengaja bertemu sapa dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang berwajah mirip Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan menghampirinya.

Tapi justru Jongin terkejut menyadari sesuatu. Mata nya setengah melebar tapi segera dia bersikap biasa.

"Apa kau manager baru, Chanyeol adikku?"

 _Oh wanita ini pasti kakaknya. Tak heran wajah mereka sama._

Jongin mengangguk pelan serta memberi senyum tipis. Tak ingin memberi kesan buruk. Dia melihat wanita itu terkekeh menatapi penampilan atas sampai bawahnya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau manis."

Jongin membulat, tak menerima pujian dari wanita cantik didepannya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini berbicara seperti ini? Wanita didepannya tetap terkikik menutupi mulutnya.

"Hihi—Aku Yoora. Kakak Chanyeol. Kau terlihat lebih muda dari adikku, berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tahun, saya Jongin."

"Aa, jadi Chanyeol empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

"D-dua puluh empat tahun!?"

Yoora mengangguk geli, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut pemuda dihadapannya. Pasti dia mengira Chanyeol lebih muda dari itu. Ah lucunya. Tapi itu sudah biasa. Banyak orang yang salah mengira umur mereka berdua. Wajah mereka berdua memang baby face. Hihi.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoora masih tidak meredakan kekehannya. Dengan ragu Jongin meliriknya. Ouh, manisnyaaa.

"Maaf. Saya tadi memukul kepalanya, tidak tau jika—

Yoora akhirnya tertawa, dia membayangkan wajah adiknya yang pasti konyol saat itu terjadi. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Tak perlu. Terkadang dia membutuhkan itu. Aa, tolong jaga dia untukku. Sudah dulu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin melihat punggung wanita cantik itu memasuki ruangan dekat kamar Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafas, memegang bekas sentuhan wanita itu dan masih menatapnya penasaran.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, memasuki dapur. Meminta salah satu maid membuatkan tuan mereka makanan dan mengantarkannya. Dia tau ini lancang tapi biarlah pria itu harus makan bagaimanapun juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangunlah, hey?"

Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk lengan berotot Chanyeol yang dilapisi kain kemeja hitam bergaris vertikal. Dia mendengar gumaman, tapi tak ada tanda pria ini akan bangun.

"Chanyeol.. Ini sudah jam enam. Bersiap-siap lah. Ya!"

Jongin kehabisan cara, Dia baru tau jika pria ini sulit jika dibangunkan. Akhirnya, Jongin hanya terduduk lesu di pinggir ranjang. Sebenarnya dia lelah—ingin pulang saja, tapi ini kan hari pertamanya bekerja. Matanya melirik kesamping, menatap manik Chanyeol yang terlelap.

 _'—Gosok telinganya..'_

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Jongin terpikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh daun telinga Chanyeol. Menggosok kulit itu pelan seperti seorang bayi.

"Hmm?"

Jongin mengerjap, merasa ajaib melihat kedua manik Chanyeol bergerak gusar. Tubuh itu menggeliat sebelum menguap lebar. Dia melihat bagaimana sisi kekanakan Chanyeol menggosok matanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya malas hingga tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan.

"Apa sekarang?"

"Ya. Cuci muka mu. Ku tunggu dimobil."

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hendak keluar. Saat pemuda itu menoleh, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya datar. Apa-apa? Ada apa?

"Bagaimana kau tau itu?"

"Hah? Tau apa?" wajah Jongin terlihat bodoh. Dia tak mengerti makna pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Lupakan. Keluarlah."

Chanyeol membuang muka, mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi mode menyebalkan lagi. Itu tak pelak membuat Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Dia tak bisa mengerti pribadi Chanyeol. Ah sudahlah.. Masa bodoh.

Jongin keluar melewati sebuah bayangan tanpa sadar. Bayangan itu tersenyum samar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _".. Tolong jaga dia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **P.S ::**

 ** _Halo, hai ho. Hehe. Siapa ya itu? Bayangan siapa ya? Dudududu~ tau ah gk mau jawab. Hehe coba tebak aja.^^ maaf lagi* pendek. Sudah semampu jiwa raga saya/? Mengetik memikirkan sudut-sudut ide guna dituang di ff inu *vickynisasi malah ;'v*_**

 ** _Selamat hari minggu. Happy Sunday guys._**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMEONE TO LOVE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#4**

* * *

 **DONT LIKE, Dont READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Kita akan kemana?"

Jongin memutar kemudi, mengikuti papan hijau penunjuk jalan. Dia bergumam, berusaha mengingat jadwal-jadwal Chanyeol hari ini. Sepertinya tidak banyak, hanya dua. Tak biasanya. Untunglah, kalau begitu dia bisa memeluk guling di kamar.

"Studio di _Chungdam_ , kau ada pemotretan majalah _CeCi_. Setelah itu, kita langsung ke tempatmu _syuting_."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk acuh, memokuskan perhatian nya pada layar ponsel. Dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan jadwal sebenarnya, hanya bosan jadi ia bertanya.

Oh, _By the way_.. Tentang Kim Jongin, lelaki itu sudah bekerja dengan baik dua minggu ini. Mereka tak lagi kekanakan beradu mulut disaat yang sepele, tapi terkadang Chanyeol akan mengganggunya. Jongin hampir menyerupai manager-manager nya yang dulu, tak banyak bicara dan penurut. Bedanya, Jongin takkan menurut jika dia tak memberi alasan. _Sial._

"Hey?"

Jongin melirik spion, mendapati wajah bosan Chanyeol menatapnya sayu. Dia berdehem menyahut.

"Aku mau _pizza_. Belikan."

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol mulai mengganggu Jongin dengan permintaan aneh. Dia mendengar dengusan di kursi pengemudi.

"Ini masih jam lima, bodoh. Mereka tutup."

"Kalau begitu, ramen."

"Kenapa tidak kau _searching_ gambar ramen. Kau bisa kenyang dengan melihatnya saja."

Jongin kesal, tentu saja. Pagi-pagi dia harus datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Memastikan pria itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Dia merelakan delapan jam tidurnya menjadi dua jam sehari, untuk mengurus keperluan sang artist. Dan sekarang, beraninya pria ini mengganggunya dengan permintaan tak masuk akal.

"Oh ayolah. Aku akan mati kelaparan."

"Kau membual."

"Tidaaak."

Rengekan Chanyeol membuat Jongin meremas kemudi, dia ingin menyumpal mulut itu untuk diam.

"Ya tuhan, aku lapar."

"Ck, diamlah. Aku sedang mengemudi."

"Tapi—" Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Dibelakang Chanyeol mengaduh memegangi keningnya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi. Makan saja ini!" Kesal Jongin seraya melempar sebungkus roti isi yang dibawanya dari rumah—bekalnya.

Chanyeol berdecak, memakan roti yang dilempar Jongin dengan terpaksa. Em, tidak buruk. Ini enak.

"Kau membelinya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku membuatnya, Wae?"

"Enak." gumam Chanyeol setengah hati. Dia tidak bermaksud memuji, hanya saja ini memang enak.

Jongin terkekeh, dia menatap Chanyeol di spion. "Tentu saja."

"Cih." Pria bermarga Park itu membuang muka kejendela.

* * *

 **CHANKAI**

* * *

Jongin duduk di sudut ruang dekat pintu, dia bersandar pada dinding. Menunggu Chanyeol melakukan take terakhir dalam pembuatan film nya terbaru. Ditangan nya terdapat naskah yang dibaca Chanyeol satu jam lalu.

Didepannya sekarang terlihat Chanyeol dan seorang artis mungil berpelukan melakukan dialog. Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan, drama korea.. Ck, mudah ditebak.

" _Yaeri_ - _ah_ , _Saranghae_." Jongin menyipit melihat Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya pada si pemeran wanita. Seingatnya, wanita itu adalah penyanyi dan pemain drama yang sekarang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang—IU.

"Haah.." Jongin mengibaskan tangan memutuskan keluar ruangan—muak melihat acting IU, entahlah.. Saat pertama bertemu, Jongin sudah tidak menyukainya. Dia menyimpan kertas naskah ditas ransel lalu berjalan menuju kafetaria di lantai bawah.

Jongin membayar seporsi mini lasagna dan membawa piring itu ke meja dekat jendela. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, mengirimi Chanyeol pesan singkat tentang dimana dia sekarang.

* * *

 ** _From : ParkDobe_**

 ** _Subject : apa!_**

 ** _Pesankan aku sesuatu :3_**

 ** _pss:  
_**

 ** _Aku kelaparan. belikan aku lasagna saja. kk_**

* * *

Jongin urung menyendok mini lasagna didepannya setelah membaca pesan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mendengus, dia tak bisa membeli makanan lagi karena uangnya hampir habis. Jongin melirik ragu lasagna di meja, dia lapar tentu saja. Sejak pagi dia belum sarapan, bekal nya tadi juga dimakan Chanyeol

 _Arrgh, Sialan._

"Sudahlah." Jongin menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja lesu. Dia memejamkan matanya.

 _Aa lapar.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Srett**_

"Hei?"

Jongin mengerjap, lalu menguap kecil. Dia melihat Chanyeol telah duduk didepannya dengan sendok di mulut. Dia melirik lasagna di meja, makanan itu sudah setengahnya habis.

"Makanannya sudah dingin, tapi terima kasih."

"Hm."

Chanyeol menyuap sendok terakhir, sebelum menatap Jongin yang masih terpejam walau punggung namja itu sudah terduduk tegak.

"Ya! Bangun!"

 ** _Tuk Tuk_**

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya ke kening Jongin. Dasar pemalas, bagaimana bisa anak ini tidur dengan membiarkan lasagna nya dingin. Ck, tidak mungkin juga anak ini kelelahan.. Padahal dia yang melakukan schedule nya sedangkan Jongin hanya melihat saja.

Jongin mengaduh, dia berdecak merebut sendok yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah jangan mengganggu ku, kau sudah selesai kan?! Kita pulang."

Chanyeol berkedip memasang wajah bodoh, dia bingung pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba memarahinya. Dia kan hanya membangunkan anak itu agar tidak tertidur di sini. Lagipula kenapa dia yang marah, seharus dia yang marah disini. Jongin meninggalkannya tadi malah enak-enakkan makan dan tidur di kafetaria.

Jongin berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar menuju basement. Wajahnya kesal, alisnya menukik dan mata yang memandang lurus kedepan dengan tajam. Dia kesal, marah, ingin memukul seseorang. Astaga dan dia lapar sekarang.

"Ya!"

Jongin melirik kebelakang, Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusulnya. Masa bodoh, gara-gara artist manja itu dia kehabisan uang dan oh juga lapar—tentu saja.

"Manager kim, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _artist_ mu. Kau tau?"

Jongin mendesis, menulikan telinganya. Dia membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya gusar. Setelah Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam. Jongin segera menginjak pedal gas. Dia tak tahan, ingin pulang sekarang dan berteriak memaki Taemin karena pekerjaan ini. Dia juga tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Chanyeol sedang mencuri pandang ke kaca spion, melihat mata Jongin yang masih saja bersorot kesal.

"Kau marah padaku?" Pria tinggi itu bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Menoleh ke Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Baiklah. Apa salahku? Karena membangunkan mu? Ayolah.. Kau bisa tidur di rumahku nanti."

Tawaran Chanyeol membuat mata Jongin diam-diam melirik Chanyeol. Dia tidak tergiur tapi hanya heran mendengar Chanyeol kali ini tidak mengganggunya.

"Ya."

"Jangan marah?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kenapa kau kesal padaku tadi?"

"Ck, diam. Dan duduk tenang di belakang."

Ucapkan Jongin membuat Chanyeol bergumam malas berusaha menurut. Jika tidak mood sang manager bisa kembali jatuh. Itu membuatnya terganggu.. Entahlah.

Jongin mengulas senyum kecil, secara sembunyi dia menatap Chanyeol yang berusaha tidur lewat spion.

"Tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan."

"Hm."

* * *

Jongin melempar diri pada sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Bibirnya mendesah lega, merasa sendi-sendi nya rileks bersentuhan dengan empuknya sofa. Dia tidak perduli jika Chanyeol sedang mengumpat karena sikap lancangnya. Pria itu sendiri yang berkata dia boleh tidur dimana saja. Hah..

"Jangan tidur disini. Hey!" Chanyeol menendang-nendang kaki Jongin agar segera bangun. Tentu dia melarang Jongin tidur di sofa, tidur disana tidak nyaman. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, dia tidak setega itu membiarkan Jongin melarat di rumahnya. Masih banyak kamar kosong yang bisa Jongin tempati jika mau.

"Hng! Pergii!"

Jongin menggerakkan kakinya—menendang-ne ndang udara tak terima Chanyeol mengganggu tidur nya lagi. Pria bermarga Park itu mengerang, memukul pelan kaki Jongin agar berhenti bergerak.

"Hey jangan tidur disini. Bangun atau.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, dia tak yakin meneruskan kata-kata memalukan dipikirannya.

Jongin terkekeh remeh, memunggungi Chanyeol. Dia tidak perduli dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

"Atau.. Apa? Sana jangan menggangguku."

"Ok."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, tangannya terulur meraih tungkai dan tengkuk Jongin—mengangkatnya . Jongin tersentak, secara reflek meremas kain pakaian Chanyeol.

Gila, apa yang ada di otak pria itu hah? Kenapa menggendong bridal dirinya? Menjijikkan, dia bukan wanita.

"A-apa yang—astaga, turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak peduli, dia membawa tubuh Jongin di gendongannya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia tidak menghiraukan umpatan Jongin padanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau diam saja, manager kim?"

Jongin membulat menatap Chanyeol, bibirnya berhenti berteriak memaki. Wajah Chanyeol datar tanpa ekspresi bahkan setelah memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dan beberapa benda berwarna soft pink. Jongin mengernyit menyiapkan sebaris umpatan lagi.

"Ini kamar kakakku, hanya kamar ini yang bisa dipakai. Tidak mungkin kamarku, kau ini kuman."

Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya jengah, ya-ya dasar.. Dia sepertinya mulai menyebalkan lagi. _Eh—tunggu..kakak?_

"Maksudmu Yoora? Park Yoora?"

 _ **BRUK**_

"—Aw! CHANYEOL! Apa maksudmu hah"

Jongin merintih, pantatnya terasa ngilu bertabrakkan dengan lantai kayu di bawah. Dia berdiri menatap tajam pria yang lebih tua, apa maksud orang ini menggendongnya lalu menjatuhkannya? Sengaja?

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol memandang Jongin tertegun, dia berucap seperti berbisik. Sangat pelan. Dia menatap kedua manik Jongin gelisah.

 _ **GREB**_

"Kau kenal dia?!"

Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Jongin cepat. Sorot matanya terlihat seakan berharap. Jongin terkejut melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berbeda dari yang selama ini ia lihat. Terlihat frustasi.. Apa? Ada apa?

"Aku baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Ash! Berhenti!." Jongin menyentak lengan Chanyeol agar melepaskannya.

Jongin mendapati mata Chanyeol menatap nya tidak percaya sebelum pria itu berbalik.

"Kau—kau tidur saja. Lupakan saja tadi."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Apa sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Dia menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu, Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. entahlah.. Hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, Tadi Chanyeol terilhat aneh.

 ** _Puk puk_**

"Ha?"

Jongin berbalik merasakan tepukkan di bahunya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan ber-dress manis berwarna biru langit. Sangat cantik. Perempuan itu terkekeh memperlihatkan dimple di pipinya yanh chubby.

"Ah kau?"

"Jongiin." Perempuan itu melambai antusias, dia tertawa pelan. Dia senang bertemu Jongin lagi. Dia memeluk tubuh kurus anak itu erat.

"Panggil Yoora nunna. A-a. Tak ada penolakkan." Yoora tersenyum lebar memberi eye smile pada Jongin yang termangu bingung padanya.

"Kau darimana, Y-yoora nunna? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi?"

"Baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa aku mengejutkanmu? Hihi maafkan aku."

Jongin mengangguk kaku, dia merasa canggung berbicara dengan kakak Chanyeol. Sikap perempuan ini berbeda dengan kemarin yang anggun. Sekarang dia terkesan berisik dan sangat periang. Rambut panjangnya terurai, itu terlihat lembut. Jongin tanpa sengaja menguap, dia meminta maaf karena tidak sopan tapi Yoora hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kau akan tidur? Disini?" Jongin berusaha memundurkan wajahnya saat Yoora mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dia mengalihkan pandangan gugup.

"Jika d-diperbolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. Tidurlah. Ssa—aku akan menunggui mu."

Yoora mendorong punggung Jongin sampai lelaki itu jatuh terbaring pada ranjang bermotif garis vertikal berwarna merah. Dia menaikan selimut, memastikan Jongin terselimuti dengan benar dan nyaman. dia mengelus surai Jongin bak ingin menidurkan seorang anak kecil.

"Tapi—"

"Shh, tidur. Tidurlah."

Jongin ingin menolak, sungguh. Namun elusan di surainya terasa memabukkan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha tetap terjaga. Dan sepuluh detik kemudian, Jongin benar-benar terpejam.

Yoora tidak menghentikan elusannya, dia menunduk menatap Jongin dengan tatapan hangat. Bibirnya bergerak membisikkan nyanyian pengantar tidur. Dia ingin Jongin tidur lelap, bermimpi.. Karena dia tau pasti Jongin merasa lelah. Anak itu juga belum memakan sesuatu.

Yoora terkekeh, _"Maafkan Chanyeol telah menyusahkanmu.."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **PS::**

 **Hai huwaa haloo fast update with short fic. Hahah :'D mangap lagi. Cuma 1k+ lagi hehe. Gk bisa maksa.. Alurnya kuga kecepetn ya aduh maafin saya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOMEONE TO LOVE**

 **#5**

 **Chanyeol X Kai**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont LIKE,dont READ !**

* * *

 **Happy Reading^**

* * *

Chanyeol duduk termenung di lesehan bambu dikarangan belakang. Dia menatap kosong ikan-ikan dikolam, kaki nya berayunan memainkan riak air.

 _"Yeolie?"_

 _"Maaf nunna, aku sibuk. Maaf ya?"_

 _"Tidak apa..mungkin jangan terlalu giat bekerja. Nanti kelelahan."_

 _"Iyaa aish nunna."_

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, teringat sosok sang kakak. Saat pertengahan karirnya di modelling, Chanyeol jarang bertemu kakaknya. Jarang meluangkan waktu berkumpul keluarga hingga dia pun hampir tidak pernah tinggal dirumah sejak agensi menyiapkan dormnya sendiri.

Padahal dulu mereka sering bermain bersama, apa-apa selalu berdua, mereka adalah kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak pernah berselisih pendapat, hanya kadang kakaknya itu seringkali bersikap jahil jadi Chanyeol akan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

Tapi kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Yoora. Kecelakaan massal di jalan raya apgujeong, Seoul. Yang menewaskan sepuluh orang pengendara. Kecelakaan yang bersumber dari ledakan pipa karena saat itu sedang dilaksanakan pembangunan jalanan.

 _"Kau dimana yeoool?"_

 _"Di gedung TvN. Kenapa?"_

 _"Kau sedang break kan? Nunna kesana ya? Ibu masak banyyaaaak sekali. Sekalian para kru juga."_

 _"Nunna tida—tuuut—_

 _"..H-halo? Nunna?!"_

Chanyeol mengusap setetes air di sudut mata saat melihat Jongin datang dengan rambut berantakan. Dia mendengar Jongin mengeluh mengusap matanya yang sayu.

"Hoam.. Jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol bergeser memberi banyak ruang untuk Jongin duduk. Lalu melihat arloji.

"Setengah delapan malam. Kau menginap saja disini." Jongin mengangguk, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk pijakan batu dibawah. Dia memasang wajah kesal membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku tidur dikamar kakakmu tadi. Kau gila? Kau mau kami tidur bersama. Bagai—"

"Dia sudah tidak ada.." potong Chanyeol pelan. Jongin terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, maniknya menatap terkejut pada pria yang lebih tua.

Jongin mencoba tertawa, "Kau berbohong. Hahah. Jangan bercanda."

"Dia meninggal dipertengahan tahun lalu."

"Gzz jangan menakuti ku."

"Oh. Jadi kau penakut?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jongin tanpa ekapresi. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah disampingnya ini tapi tawa garing Jongin membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Tapi kau menakutiku."

"Aku tidak—ash terserah." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Dia masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang.

Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut. Dasar aktor aneh. Tapi Dia tidak mengerti. Jika kakak Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lalu yang.. Tadi dan yang kemarin sia—

"Jongin?"

"AAAA!"

"Jongin? Kapan kau bangun?" Jongin berdiri menatap shock pada Yoora yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. Wanita itu terkekeh melihat raut lucu manager sang adik. Menggemaskan macam anjing. Ukhh.

"Nu-nunna? Kau-Kau—" Jongin berkedip, kenapa dia baru sadar jika tubuh Yoora transparan. Tidak.. Tidak. Ini tidak lucu.

"Apa? Eh?" Yoora memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongin meneguk ludah, dia berlari memasuki rumah. Dia menelusuri lorong kamar mencari Chanyeol. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba sosok Yoora muncul didepannya. Wanita itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jongin menghela nafas terengah, bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada kata-kata Chanyeol? Dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sudah tiada. Lalu kenapa dia bisa dan hanya melihat Yoora?!

"Jongin. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi."

"Ma-maaf, aku mencari Chanyeol d-dulu."

Yoora tersenyum, berjalan mendekat pada Jongin hingga pemuda itu tersudut diantara dirinya dan meja pinus. Dia meniup wajah Jongin, meninggu reaksi lucu Jongin yang lain. Bnar saja, wanita itu terkekeh melihat Jongin merosot kelantai menutupi wajahnya.

"Nunna jangan seperti i-ini!?"

" Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi.. Tolong dengarkan dan jangan menghindar." Yoora berucap pelan, dia menyesal membuat Jongin ketakutan. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Seharusnya dari awal dia memberi tahu Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk cepat, dia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lain karena tangan kanannya tengah digenggam Yoora halus. Tangan Yoora terasa dingin, berbeda dengan tangan hangat yang mengelus rambutnya tadi. Wajah wanita itu lebih pucat dari yang tadi dilihatnya.

 ** _Puk_**

"Sedang apa ka—"

"AA! Nunn—mph!"

Chanyeol mendesis kesal, dia menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan tangan kiri. Baru ditinggal beberapa menit, anak ini sudah berubah aneh. Mata Jongin bergulir cepat menatapnya paranoid, dia tak mengerti. Apapun penyebabnya, dia pikir anak ini ketakutan.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin dengan cepat menarik tubuh tegap Chanyeol mendekat, memeluk erat pria itu. Nafasnya cepat tak beraturan, tangannya meremas pakaian Chanyeol sedangkan matanya terpejam.

"He apa yang.."

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku. B-bodoh! Dasar bodoh. Kau b-bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkejut menerima pelukan Jongin. Dia menemukan Jongin di sudut lorong, anak itu meringkuk disana dengan lutut tertekuk. Dia sempat mendengar Jongin berbicara sendiri. Dan beberapa kali dia juga mendengar kata nunna. Dia meringis ngilu merasakan bahu nya di pukul-pukul Jongin.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Tsk, dasar tidak tau diri."

"D-diam!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya kurang nyaman, dia berjongkok dengan tubuh menjorok kedepan. Tangan tan Jongin memeluk badannya erat hampir membuatnya sesak. Tapi suara Jongin bergetar, dia tak tega saja melepasnya. Bagaimana pun menjadi lebih tua membuatnya sedikit merasa simpati. Ck.

"Aku bertemu kakakmu lagi .. Di-dia.."

"Shh, lupakan saja soal tadi. Mm, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memberi elusan di kepala Jongin. Berusaha mengantar pesan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Lelaki yang lebih muda masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang artis asuhannya. Dia tak perduli lagi jika faktanya mereka saling membenci. Jongin mengangguk.

Sedang kan Chanyeol, dia menatap kosong permukaan kayu didepan. Lebih baik dia diam saja. Dia juga tak ingin mengangkat topik tentang kakaknya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Dia berjalan mengikuti punggung pria tinggi itu, Sempat bertanya dalam benak, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat biasa saat dia berkata dia bertemu kakaknya. Tidak seperti saat pertama, tadi Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dan sekarang pria itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun?

"Hei?" panggil Jongin, daripada penasaran mungkin bertanya lebih baik.

"Ck, diamlah. Dan Aku lapar, masak sesuatu sana." Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Di saat begini masih sempat Chanyeol bersikap bossy.

Lelaki tan itu mendorong kesal punggung Chanyeol hingga pria itu mengaduh ketika kepalanya terantuk pintu. Dia melempar tatapan tajam pada Jongin. Namun lelaki itu hanya menggerutu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ya!" Jongin berhenti melangkah, dia menoleh.

"Jangan hanya berdiri, bantu aku. Dasar telinga lebar."

Chanyeol mendengus tidak percaya, setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi apa anak ini tidak ada rasa terima kasih? Sedikitpun? Ha?

"Ap-apa? Kau—Gzz, dasar penakut."

"Kau yang tuli, ah Kau tidak dengar?"

"Ya! KIM!"

"PARK!"

Chanyeol berdecak, dia menyerah. Pria itu menyambar satu celemek biru dan memakainya, lalu melempar celemek yang lain pada wajah menyeringai Jongin. Dasar manager tak tahu diri, dia sama sekali tidak bisa disuruh sedikitpun.

Jongin terkekeh, dia membuka kulkas mengambil tiga telur dan beberapa sayuran. Malam ini mereka makan omellete..aaa akhirnya dia makan juga.

"Kau yang potong, biar aku yang masak nasi nya."

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dengan tidak ikhlas nya , dia memotong kecil-kecil sayuran yang diberi Jongin. Ck, apa ini? Dia artis.. Kenapa harus menurut pada bocah ini. Apa dunia telah berbalik?

* * *

Pagi harinya, Jongin terbangun dengan badan pegal-pegal. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tidak mau berbagi ranjang dan memaksanya tidur di sofa. Dia menatap datar gumpalan selimut di depannya.

"Aaah, siaal. Hoam." Jongin berdiri menguap sambil merenggangkan lengannya. Dia melompat ke atas ranjang. Namun sepertinya manusia tiang ini tidak berniat membuka matanya.

"Chanyeol, bangun. Mandii. Kau hari ini ada interview di KBS dengan aiyu."

Bunyi deritan kasur dan kayu memenuhi ruangan sebab kini Jongin melompat-lompat di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Sehingga tubuh jakung itu sedikit bergeming.

"Hng? IU? Batalkan saja. Malas." Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol yang masih bergelung dengan bantal dan selimut.

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Mencancel variety show yang terkenal bla bla itu tidak segampang kau bicara. Chanyeol!"

Jongin mengguncang bahu Chanyeol, berusaha agar pria itu bangun dan bersiap-siap. "Chanyeol, hei?"

"Argh! Rambutku!" Chanyeol berteriak merasakan tarikan tidak berkemanusiaan. Dia menahan tangan Jongin agar berhenti manarik rambutnya.

"Ya!"

"Ck, mandi sana!"

"Shiro!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan mata menantang.

Jongin melotot, "Ya! CHANYEOL!"

"Aaaa! JONGIN!"

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kedua tangan menyaku serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dibelakang, Jongin membawa tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Membuat tubuhnya membungkuk kedepan. Lelaki tan itu berjalan cukup jauh dari Chanyeol karena sungguh! Kaki panjang Chanyeol terlalu panjang. Langkahnya tidak bisa menyamai, terlalu panjang. Setidaknya pria itu menunggunya atau apa tapi memang dasar bodoh .. Mana mau orang itu.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Jongin memicing melihat aktris lawan main Chanyeol tengah berdiri membersihkan roknya. Dia melihat Chanyeol melepas kacamata dan tersenyum pada perempuan mungil itu. Jongin mendesis setengah mengejek melihat wajah sok polos IU disana. Sudah dikatakankan? Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai Perempuan itu sejak awal.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan?!" pekik Jongin gemas. Dia tak mengira seceroboh itu Chanyeol mau saja dipeluk oleh IU—Hell. Dia idiot? Ini public area dan lihat sekarang, wajah Jongin berkeringat dingin melirik sekitar.

Dia bisa menghitung berapa orang yang menatap kedua artis itu penasaran dan dia juga bisa mengira jika dibalik dinding juga mungkin dibelakang IU ada beberapa Paparazzi tengah memotret mereka. Jongin mendengar bisik di samping kiri, dia mendapati beberapa fangirl Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada interaksinya dengan IU di sana.

"Ah, interview nya akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Jja, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf."

Jongin mengernyit jijik melihat senyum bodoh Chanyeol terpampang diwajahnya setelah diberi lambaian dari lawan main nya kemarin. Ck, bagus. Aktor sialan. Semoga Changmin-nim tidak membunuh kontraknya besok.

Setelah melihat kepergian IU, Jongin segera berjalan cepat menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke ruang tata rias. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kau tadi pikirkan?!" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, seakan dia benar-benar tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Dia IU!"

"Aku tahu. Dia lawan mainku, ok? Apa salahnya kalau—Tunggu! Astaga aku lupa!" Jongin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. Tak perduli jika dia tengah ditatap tajam oleh cordi noona tak jauh dari mereka.

"See? Kau itu bodoh. Aduh! Aku tak mau membantu mu jika Changmin-nim memarahimu. Aku tidak mau."

"Hey! Jangan begitu! Aku lupa."

Jongin berdecih, dia mengusap wajahnya. Lalu menatap jam dinding. Dia menghela nafas panjang—mencoba berpositif dan melupakan. Dia mendorong Chanyeol untuk segera duduk agar cepat dirias.

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kau masuk."

"Tapi—"

"Ck, menurutlah."

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu." Jongin mencibir beradu tatap dengan cordi noona yang tengah menatapnya tajam di kaca rias. Dia mendengus membuang muka. _Cih dasar penggemar ._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAA Back again. Short again hahah \plak**

 **waeeeeee. butuh asupan kai uke ff vlease hue author aff bnyk blm update lagi. jadi bete kehilangan ide. mamvus eke, ngkak kak?/: maaf atas kependekan dan kecepetan alurnya heheh lagi blank -_-" ah mianhada mian mian**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone To Love (?)**

 **06**

 **.**

 **-Chankai-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/IdolAU/ Slight!horrorTheme-?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PG15-T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn :**

 **BoysLoveFic/DONT LIKE DONT READ./Typos.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Ya!"

" _Aw_! Sakit! Hentikan! Kim!"

Seminggu setelah kejadian Jongin bertemu arwah kakak Chanyeol, Semua berjalan seperti tak terjadi apapun. Malah kini Jongin sedang memarahi artis-nya yang mogok tak mau syuting. Lelaki itu mendesah gusar terus memukuli kepala juga bahu pria yang lebih tua dengan skenario.

Chanyeol mengaduh, tangannya menghalau pukulan Jongin agar tidak terkena kepala. Ah serius, apa yang dipikirkan presdir Shim Changmin itu heh? Dia ingin membawa artisnya berpenyakit dengan cepat dengan .. menjadikan manager galak seperti Jongin untuknya. Lebih lagi laki-laki itu terpaut umur dibawahnya, hilang harga dirinya.

"Hei! Kubilang berhenti!"

Jongin memicing, "Ok." Dia menurunkan tangannya. Berganti terulur memberikan kertas skenario yang sudah sedikit kusut. "Sekarang, baca dan pergi ke sana. Kau tau? Sebulan kedepan jadwalmu penuh."

Chanyeol hanya berdehem malas, dia melempar tatapan jengahnya kelain objek. "Ya,ya,ya. Aku tau. Aku kan terkenal. Jelas sibuk."

Jongin berdecak tak percaya seraya mengikuti punggung Chanyeol yang kini memasuki ruang ganti yang disiapkan para staff. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Chanyeol masih sempat menyombongkan diri.

"Oh nunna?"

Lagi. Jongin memicing tak suka saat melihat IU keluar dari ruang ganti dan tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan Chanyeol. Dia mendesis pelan menyadari raut wajah IU yang sejelas-jelasnya sedang berakting sok manis. _Ah dimana toilet?_

"Kau, bagaimana? Sudah tidak marah lagi? Sutradara Im menunggu mu di lantai atas." Gadis itu terkekeh membuat Chanyeol menunjukkan deret rapi giginya. Dia sedikit malu disinggung aksi mogok syutingnya dua jam yang lalu. Yah salah kan sutradaranya yang cerewet. Dia kan sudah berusaha.

"Haha, iya. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."  
Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya disertai senyuman tipis. Gadis didepannya tersipu, mengangguk singkat lalu dengan cepat berpamitan kembali ke lantai atas melanjutkan _take_ terakhirnya.

Setelah melihat _sunbae_ nya pergi, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya dilubangi dari belakang.

"Oh! Kau mengejutkanku."

Pria itu berjingkat kebelakang setelah membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia mengelus dadanya lega sadar itu hanya Jongin yang err .. menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Jongin mendengus, dia juga langsung membuang muka memasuki ruang ganti duluan. Dia tak menghiraukan raut heran Chanyeol yang ikut masuk kedalam.

Jongin melepas jaket, menyimpannya dalam tas ransel yang bawanya. Saat masuk dia tak menemukan Coordie noona yang biasa berbincang dengannya disini. Mungkin wanita itu sedang keluar membeli sesuatu. Dia melempar tubuh rampingnya di sofa empuk disamping pintu, disebelahnya Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengelus dada dikejutkan oleh tingkah Jongin.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau selalu mengejutkanku!" Gerutu nya sambil kembali menggerakkan kedua jempolnya menyentuh layar ponsel. Beruntung dia tidak gam over.

Jongin tidak perduli. Dia justru melonggokkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu hingga membuatnya berekspresi aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Dia masih bocah. Tentu saja dia tertarik mendengar bunyi-bunyian semacam _game_ dari ponsel Chanyeol.

Sebaliknya. Chanyeol berseru kesal seraya meremat rambutnya. " _Argh_! Sial. Padahal sudah mendekati rekor." Dia menoleh sebal ke samping, menatap tajam Jongin yang berkedip tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ini gara-gara kau."

"Ha?" Jongin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri heran. "Aku?"

"Ya. Gara-gara kau aku kalah bermain _piano_ _tiles_ 2 level 30."

Jongin terkekeh geli. Apa? Piano tiles? Jadi sedari tadi Chanyeol menampilkan raut serius yang aneh karena game itu? Oh ayolah.

"Apa? _Eww_." Jongin tertawa mengejek lalu mengernyit pura-pura jijik. "Itu kan permainan anak smp."

Chanyeol membulat, "Apa kau bilang? smp?" Jongin mengangguk menuntaskan kekehannya.

Chanyeol tak terima dia berseru, "Ini susah setiap naik level, Kau–kau hanya tak pernah memainkannya ya kan?!."

"Tetanggaku kelas tiga smp selalu memainkannya. _Gzz_ , ternyata benar. kau memang kekanakan." Kikik Jongin tak menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol padanya.

"Apa? Bilang apa kau tadi? Ucap sekali lagi."

Jongin mengusap airmata di ujung matanya, dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Oh sungguh ini berita hangat untuk Taemin. Mereka akan menggosipkan ini setiap malam jika perlu. Dia berani bertaruh Taemin akan tertawa tanpa henti saat mendengar fakta Chanyeol yang menggelikan.

Jongin berusaha meredakan tawanya, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan geli walau yang ditatap justru mendelik tajam.

"Kau—"Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis." Kekanakan."

Alis Chanyeol menukik kesal, dia menampik tangan Jongin dari wajahnya. Dia menggeram.

"Sekali lagi." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mengulangi ucapannya karena pria itu yang meminta.

"Kau kekan—"

"— _Umphh_ "

Kepala Jongin terantuk dinding, mata nya membulat. Kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Chanyeol sebagai reflek terkejut saat menerima sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Demi apa. Kenapa pria ini menciumnya. Dia berfirasat pria itu tengah menyeringai.

"Apa—apa yang.. _Umffh_!"

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir itu agar tak mengeluarkan perkataan yang menyebakan. Hanya saja..sekarang dia ingin lagi-lagi dan lagi. Kenapa? Entah.

" _Hngh_..?"

Jongin tanpa sengaja melengguh ketika Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya. Walaupun dia memejamkan matanya erat, dia bisa merasakan senyuman di bibir Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terbuka langsung bertatapan dengan pria tinggi yang mulai berusaha mengelus sekuat tenaga dia mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh.

" _Argh_!" Jongin berdiri mengusap kasar mulutnya—berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa ciuman mereka. Dia menatap tajam pria yang kini malah mengerling padanya. Semakin kesal saat melihat seringai di bibir pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Oh tidak. lihat? telingamu memerah. Bagaimana? Berubah pikiran? Kurang?"

Jongin melotot menutupi telinganya, dia berbalik menyambar tasnya asal. Dia berlari keluar dengan bantingan pintu. Hal itu tidak membuat Chanyeol bersalah, dia justru tertawa.

 ** _Ting!_**

Chanyeol mengusap kunci di layar ponselnya, melihat jika Jongin mengirim pesan dari aplikasi _kakao talk_.

* * *

 _ **DarKm (Jongin)  
**_

 _Selesai shooting langsung ke basement!_ :( 

* * *

Ada emotikon marah dipesan itu, Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya mengecap rasa dari milik Jongin. Tidak buruk. Lelaki itu ternyata berpotensi dapat membuat orang lain kecanduan.

Chanyeol sudah menyadarinya dari awal. Jongin adalah remaja yang pertumbuhannya sedikit cepat. Lelaki itu tampak lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya. Rahang tegas, hidung mungil, bibir pulm yang kissable. _He's sexy.. and he bet that Jongin is already know it._

 _Ah lupakan!_

"Aishh, Ada apa denganku?"

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal. Menyingkirkan segala pikiran aneh dari otaknya. Dia beralih menatap cermin besar disampingnya, menepuk kedua pipinya keras seakan berusaha terbangun dari mimpi. Dia merengut.

"Tunggu." Pria itu mengambil jeda bermonolog pada kaca cermin memperhatikan raut bodohnya. "Ini bukan mimpi."

 _ **PLAK!**_

"Bodoh!"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya keras barusaja sadar akan tindakkannya barusan. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi..dan Jongin? Kenap dia menciumnya? Oh tidak-tidak.

Sekali lagi aktor tinggi itu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Sial."

* * *

 **CHANKAI**

* * *

Jongin menggerutu di sepanjang lorong menuju studio tempat Chanyeol melakukan pengambilan gambar. Pasalnya sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit dia menunggu pria itu masuk ke mobil dan mengoceh seperti biasa.

Dia melangkah masuk ke ruangan besar, tengah ruang masih disinari cahaya. Semua _staff_ dan kru juga berkumpul disini padahal ini sudah jam delapan malam. Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, Jongin sampai bingung mencari kepala Chanyeol. Dia melonggokkan kepalanya, berdecak ketika matanya menemukan tubuh tinggi pria itu di depan sutradara Im.

Dengan terburu dia berjalan mendekat, _oh ada_ _IU_.

"Aa, _Manager_ Kim?" Sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang tersipu. Alis Jongin berkedut, dia benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Jongin membungkuk sekilas selanjutnya yang dia lakukan hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dari samping. Dia menghiraukan IU yang berusaha berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya dia tengah mengutuk seseorang dihatinya..

"Chanyeol berakting dengan baik dia selalu.."

Jongin hanya mendengar itu selebihnya dia hiraukan. Kini Chanyeol berbalik mendekati mereka. Pria itu tersenyum memberi salam pada senior nya, IU.

" _Nunna_ , segera lah pulang. Selamat malam." pamitnya dengan senyum tipis.

Jongin hanya menatap mereka malas sekaligus jengah. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu sering mengobrol dengan IU . Bukan—tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Jangan bercanda. Dia hanya berfirasat buruk melihat mereka bersama diluar schedule syuting. Takutnya ada _paparazzi_ kurang kerjaan menangkap gambar mereka lalu membuat berita aneh-aneh.

"Ayo pulang."

Jongin memicing, Apa-apaan dia itu? Pria itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Nada suara nya dingin seperti Chanyeol yang ditemuinya pertama kali. Padahal jelas-jelas seharusnya dia yang berbicara seperti itu, Seharusnya dia yang marah kan? sudah dicium tanpa alasan, dan menunggu pria itu seharian di mobil.

Jongin mengejar punggung Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Dia menghela nafas lelah merutuk—Langkah Chanyeol sangat cepat. Dasar orang tinggi!, Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sampai mereka didalam mobil, tak ada pertengkaran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Jongin memang diam-diam melirik bayangan Chanyeol di belakang lewat kaca spion. Jelas dia keheranan melihat sang aktor diam saja dan malah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Ke _dorm_ saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendongak mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel, balas menatap Jongin yang terkejut karena ketahuan menatapinya.

"Eh? kenapa?" Terdengar decakan dari kursi penumpang, Jongin melirik spion lalu terburu-buru menatap jalanan. Chanyeol masih menatapnya. Pria itu terlihat kesal.

"Kau mau bertemu hantu kakak ku lagi?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak." cicit Jongin dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Tapi cukup jelas didengar Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak tanya. Menyetir yang benar."

"Oh. Y-ya, baiklah." Jawab Jongin pelan. Entah kenapa dia malah merasa gugup sekarang. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, benar-benar menahan diri menengok kebelakang.

Sementara Pria dibelakangnya menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum miring tipis. Chanyeol tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan Jongin sedari tadi. Mungkin manager baru itu bingung dengannya yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin tau seperti apa reaksi Jongin saat dia bersikap seperti ini. Hasilnya?

Chanyeol menyeringai, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Dia memperhatikan apa yang ada di luar jendela mobil dengan menaha senyuman lebarnya.

'Tentu saja.. menarik.'

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menoleh, "Pinjam kamar mandi nya." dia menyengir lalu berlari kecil memasuki ruangan di sudut tersembunyi dapur.

Chanyeol melempar dirinya di Sofa panjang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di bawah kepala. Ah iya, ini pertama kali nya ia datang ke dorm yang disiapkan perusahaan untuknya. Bangunannya mirip apartemen, tapi disini hanya ditempatinya sendiri. Ada tiga lantai, lantai satu ditempati manager dan lantai dua juga atas untuknya.

"Kau lapar? aku hanya menemukan ini di lemari es."

Chanyeol mendongak ke atas, menemukan Jongin berdiri menawarkan sepiring buah apel kupas. Dia akhirnya duduk, mengambil alih piring putih dari Jongin. Sekarang jam sebelas kurang lima menit. Dia melarang Jongin pulang dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia juga melarangnya agar tidak turun ke lantai bawah.

"Aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan sepasang mata puppy yang sayu. "U-uhukk!"

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya, terbatuk pelan. Dia menatap Jongin sangsi. Apa-apaan tatapan itu Kim?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dia pergi ke dapur meneguk segelas air putih. Ah sialan.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Dia mengikuti Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. "Ah iya?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengambil _remote_ tv, menyalakannya guna membunuh _insomnia_ nya.

"Besok, aku tidak bisa menemanimu syuting. Kau bisa gunakan mobilnya. Aku—"

"Kenapa? kau mau kemana?" Potong Chanyeol sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Jongin merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku, sudah sebulan dia tidak merasakan empuknya kasur. Dia lalu mengusap matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku pergi ke perusahaan pagi-pagi. Kau tak apa?" Kunyahan Chanyeol terhenti, berusaha mengerti setiap kata yang diucap Jongin. Akhirnya dia menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus menemaniku besok."

"Ah, Yeol!" Desah Jongin tidak percaya. Kenapa lagi pria ini? bisa tidak dia tidak egois?

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh. Dasar anak jalanan tengik, Kau lebih muda dariku."

"Apa? Tidak!"

Jongin merengut, Dia menatap Chanyeol dongkol. Bisa-bisa nya pria itu meributkan formarlitas sekarang padahal biasanya tak masalah apa panggilan mereka.

"Kata Taemin, Changmin sanjangnim meminta ku menemuinya besok. Sudahlah, aku tahu kau sudah memiliki lisensi mengemudi. Pakai mobilnya, aku tak masalah berjalan kaki kesana."

Chanyeol tidak suka mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia mengecilkan volume tv dan menoleh menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan datar. "Kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak-Bo-leh."

"Ah! Yeol! Kau—"

"Nahh, panggil aku hyung."

Jongin menggeleng cepat, dia tak suka dipaksa. apa-apaan orang ini. seenaknya saja, Ck.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol melotot tak terima, dia menarik kerah Jongin gusar. Membawa lelaki berkulit tan itu membungkuk kearahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Kau tahu ,Kim? Akan lebih baik kau menurut padaku .Atau —"Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, dia menunggu ekspresi lucu Jongin yang terkejut.

"A-atau apa?" Bisik Jongin dengan suara pelan, dia tak mau bibir mereka bersentuhan lagi.

"Atau.." Chanyeol memainkan nada bicaranya, ada senyum jenaka di bibirnya. "Akan ada ciuman kita yang lainnya."

Jongin meneguk ludah, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulat yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cicit Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **P.S:**

Halo apa kabar? ^^ malem lah. haha

saya sekarang di warnet kejebak hujan deras. sebenernya mau update dari kmarin-kemarin tapi hp saya rusak, sekarat stadium akhir. kata ayah saya, bisa jadi harus beli yang baru. :( hehe. buat kakak" yang lg tryout sma, semangat aja jan loyo, ntar malah gk konsen. :D

maaf kalau ada salah kata, pengejaan, kaidah penulisan nya. saya masih amatir soalnya. Makasih reader sekalian. ^^

 **Big thanks to..**

 **| Oh Shi'ah | ohkim9488 | steffifebri | laxyovrds | hnana | Lisnaawatii| jjong86 | Kim Jongin Kai | cute | YooKey1314 | geash | sehuniesm | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | Igna453 | KaiNieris | ohselena8894 | | sayakanoicinoe | Kamong Jjong | ariska | etc.**

 **sekali lagi selamat malam.**

 **selamat hari rabu, malem kemis/?/ :v**

 **TFYR3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone to Love?**

 **.**

 **#7**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol-KimJongin**

 **.**

 **Chankai only**

 **.**

 **Get out your fvcking ass from here.. if you dont like this shit. I dont mind you fvcking hate this shipp but dont even think to judge them..**

 **They arn't mine, even yours. They're only belong to god.**

 **Im Sorry if you may find some typo's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont like.. Dont read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy and enjoy-^-**

* * *

"Ini makananmu, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa makan siang nanti."

Jongin menaruh sepiring ayam goreng delivery di atas meja. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam Chanyeol, ia menyambar mantelnya dengan terburu. "Hei, Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti, lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan topi di kepalanya.

"Ke perusahaan?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya, berkacak pinggang menatap Jongin dengan mata menyipit. "Bukankah kau harus menemaniku Syuting?"

Mendengar Chanyeol bicara membuat Jongin menarik nafas gusar. Kemarin mereka sudah membicarakan ini. Semalaman pula. Dia sudah bilang ini penting tapi tetap saja Chanyeol melarangnya datang. Dasar egois. lagipula untuk apa ia disana. Toh hanya diam melihat pria itu ber-akting selama 7 jam akan sangat membosankan.

"Yeol. Kumohon. hanya sampai waktu makan siang, Setelah selesai aku akan kelokasi syuting."

Chanyeol tetap kekeuh. Dia memberi Jongin gelengan. "Kubilang tidak."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, " _Tsk_. Aku pergi."

"He—YA! KIM!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Jongin keras. Tapi sayang pemuda tan itu malah membanting pintu, keluar begitu saja. Ah Sial. Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya asal. Kakinya bergerak mondar-mandir. Kadang berhenti untuk menengok jarum jam di dinding.

Pukul 8.03

Baiklah. Makan siang. Chanyeol mencatat perkataan Jongin. Tak ada guna memikirkan tindakan menyebalkan Jongin yang kurang ajar tadi. Manager ababil. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun menurut. Selalu pemaksa. Kadang baik kadang juga keras kepala.

Setelah merapikan tatanan memakai sepatu convers merahnya lalu mengambil gantungan kunci di laci. Dia pergi ke Lokasi syuting setengah jam lebih awal. Di sini sangat membosankan. Tak ada Jongin untuk diganggu. Sepi. Dia teringat ayam di atas meja. Mungkin ayam-ayam itu akan dikeributi lalat sebentar lagi. Terserah.

 **ooooOOoooo**

"Taemin!"

Jongin meneriakan nama kawannya ditengah karyawan yang berlalu lalang di loby. Dia berlari kecil mengejar punggung sempit Taemin yang kini menghilang memasuki ruangan Krystal. _Ash.. Anak itu._

"Taeemin!" Jongin berteriak lagi. Nafasnya tersenggal kelelahan mengejar langkah kaki pendek Taemin yang lumayang cepat.

"Jongin? Astaga, jam berapa ini? CEO Shim menunggumu dua jam yang lalu. Aduh.. kau ini."

Jongin meringis. Ia hanya menggaruk rambutnya. "Maaf. Jalanan macet."

"Jangan berbohong, bodoh. Aku tau jam berapa Jalanan _Seoul_ macet. Sekarang ikut aku."

Taemin menghela nafas gusar. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Lelaki kurus itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan langsung membawa temannya itu memasuki lift ke lantai paling atas. Shim Changmin, Bossnya sudah pasti akan membunuhnya jika tau Jongin terlambat dari jadwal yang dijanjikan.

Mereka berjalan cepat melewati lorong, beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Jongin hampir tersandung karena dafuq, langkah Taemin terlalu cepat.

"Boss, Jongin sudah datang."

Taemin membuka pintu, ia mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam. Jongin berjingkat kedepan. Debaman pintu dibelakangnya pastilah ulah Taemin.

"C-changmin sanjangnim.. Maaf ak—Saya terlambat. Uh-Uh, itu.. Ada sedikit masalah."

Jongin berucap dengan suara terbata pada pria ber-stelan jas yang tengah menunduk memandangi berkas-berkas di meja dengan wajah Serius. Sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Jongin disana.

"Tu-tuan?"

Changmin mendongak, sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Jongin tiba-tiba. "Oh, Kau sudah datang. Duduk lah."

Pria itu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di depannya. Jongin menurut, ia duduk begitu saja. Dia tak mengerti apa alasan pria ini menyuruhnya datang ke perusahaan. Mungkin benar, urusan penting. Tapi yah—Apa? Jongin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak saat Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia berkali-kali melakukan hal sama karena duduknya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Changmin sendiri juga tidak segera berbicara. Pria itu malah seperti mencari sesuatu diantara laci meja.

"A-anda mencari apa?" Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan raut gugup Jongin sedang menanyainya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, di luar formalitas.

"Berkas perpanjangan kontrakmu."

"Per-Perpan— Apa?"

Changmin mendorong sejumlah lembaran kertas ber-materai menyentuh jemari Jongin. Dia memberikan Jongin sebuah gesture untuk segera membacanya.

Manik Jongin bergerak vertikal, kadang horizontal membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak rapi disana. Dia meneguk ludah. Ini gila. Jangan bercanda, apa ini ?

Melihat wajah mengernyit Jongin membuat Changmin tertawa pelan, dia menyodorkan jongin bulpoin di atas meja– memaksa lelaki tan didepannya agar cepat setuju dan menandatangani kertas itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak perduli bagaimana pendapat Jongin tentang perpanjangan Kontrak. Tapi yeah.. Dia memaksa. Tak perlu dia membujuk. Itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin menaruh berkas itu di pangkuannya, ia melirik boss besar di perusahaan tempat ia dan temannya bekerja. "Ka-Em, anda bilang hanya 2-3 bulan tapi.. d-dua tahun?"

"Kupikir Chanyeol lebih menurut padamu, jadi kubuatkan kontrak baru. Jika gaji adalah masalahmu, aku akan menaikkannya lagi. bagaimana ?"

Entahlah. Jongin merasa senyum Changmin tidak terlihat menjanjikan. Dia ragu. Dia butuh uang, tapi untuk.. bekerja dengan Chanyeol lebih lama, ia harus memikirkannya ulang. Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan. Ia khawatir jika dia tak bisa bekerja nyaman, Pria itu selalu mengganggunya. Entah itu dengan ucapannya, keegoisannya atau tingkah ajaib nya. Semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuatnya harus memijat pelipis.

"Ba-baiklah."

Gumaman Jongin membuahkan senyum lebar di bibir tipis Changmin, ia menautkan jemarinya memperhatikan Jongin menandatangani kertas itu.

"Senang bekerja denganmu, Kim Jongin."

* * *

" _CUT_! _Perfect_! Istirahat 20 menit!"

" _Nde_!"

Para staff berhamburan, Dan para kru membersihkan peralatan mereka. Diantara mereka, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kursi santai yang disiapkan untuknya. Wajahnya mengeras, juga tangan nya mengepal. Sangat terlihat bisa kapan saja ia meledak.

"Hei, Berikan aku air!" Chanyeol membentak seorang kru pria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau lamban, Gunakan kakimu bekerja lebih cep—Ash! Bodoh!" Kembali, Ia memaki kru itu tanpa merubah nada bicara nya.

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol merebut botol air mineral di tangan Kru pria itu lalu meneguknya cepat. "Ini. pergi!" Kru itu berlari menjauh membuat Chanyeol harus mendengus dalam duduknya.

Sejak awal syuting, Dia memang tidak memiliki mood yang baik. Mungkin saja tadi itu adalah orang kelima yang terkena semprotan. Ia marah dan kesal. Jongin tak ada disini. Sangat membosankan. Walau dia tau Jongin akan datang kesini tapi.. kenapa lama sekali? Apa lelaki itu lupa jalannya?

 _ **PLAK**_

" _Akh_!" Chanyeol memegang kepala bagian belakangnya, ia meringis pelan lalu berdecak. Siapa yang berani memukul kepalanya sebegitu kerasnya?

"Apa yang—Jongin?"

Sumpah serapah di ujung lidah Chanyeol tertelan kembali, wajah kesal nya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Dia menatap meringis pada Jongin yang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Ketus lelaki tan itu dengan rasa dongkol yang luar biasa tinggi.

Bagaimana ia tidak dongkol, saat sebelum memasuki ruangan ada beberapa orang yang berbisik bergunjing tentang prilaku menyebalkan Chanyeol hari ini. And.. you know what? Mereka menyalahkannya karena ia tak mengawasi Chanyeol dengan benar.

Chanyeol menggeleng, kembali duduk seperti bocah kehilangan ibu. Dia menundukkan kepala mencari kesibukan membaca skenario daripada dimarahi Jongin. Ia takkan protes atas pukulan dikepalanya tadi, dia bisa menanyakan nya nanti. Jongin sedang terlihat tidak baik saat ini.

 _Tapi_..

Dengan tiba-tiba, ia berdeham. Mengalihkan perhatian Jongin kepadanya, "Apa?"

"Itu.. jadi, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Jongin mendesah gusar, Pertanyaan Chanyeol malah mengingatkannya pada kelicikan Changmin. Ia menarik kursi plastik, mendudukinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan tanya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, mencibir Jongin diam-diam. Jongin melirik Chanyeol tajam. Dengan jelas ia mendengar cibiran pria itu padanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

Jongin mendengus , "Baguslah."

 _Mood_ nya tak bisa lebih buruk dari ini. dia tak bisa berharap lebih pada Chanyeol untuk tidak membuatnya kesal sehari.

Lagi. Ia berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri. Setelah keluar dari ruangan sir Changmin itu, ia menemui Taemin dengan wajah merajuk. Sahabatnya itu menertawainya. Tentu saja. Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Semua. Dan Taemin menyarankan untuk mengundurkan diri jika pekerjaan ini tidak nyaman. Temannya bilang ia akan mencarikkan nya pekerjaan lain.

Tapi dia butuh uang. Butuh uang dari gaji pekerjaan bodoh ini untuk membayar hutang pada pemilik apartemen. Atau sebulan lagi mereka akan ditendang keluar. Lagipula, Taemin sudah banyak membantu.

Jongin menggeleng akan pemikirannya, itu takkan terjadi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah kalut Jongin, ia dengan enteng bertanya. "Ada masalah?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat, ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas. "Hanya masalah kecil."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia takkan melewati batas dari hak sekedar bertanya. Masalah Jongin bukan urusannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tahu. Tapi Jongin takkan membiarkan ia ikut campur.

 _'Apa yang membuatnya merasa gusar selepas dari Perusahaan?'_

Chanyeol hanya menopang dagu, memperhatikan lekuk wajah Jongin dari samping. Bocah itu melamun. Menatap kosong kedua tangannya yang bertaut di pangkuan. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Jongin terlihat menggemaskan.

 **OOOOooOOOO**

"Besok jadwalku apa?"

Chanyeol duduk sambil menekan layar tab di tangannya, memainkan game _IOS_. Jongin baru masuk, membenarkan spion mobil. Dia menatap Chanyeol dari sana.

"Jadwalmu dikosongkan seminggu kedepan."

Jongin menjalankan mobil menuju rumah Chanyeol. Menatap lurus jalanan dengan ekspresi kosong. Dia tak sadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan sang aktor.

Chanyeol bersandar, menatap kepala jongin seolah lelaki itu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang besar. Kedua mata besarnya melebar. Ia menggeletakkan tab nya, kemudian menjorokkan badannya kedepan—kursi pengemudi. Ia mengerjap dengan ekspresi blank.

"Benarkah?!"

 _Wow, Liburan.._ pikir Chanyeol senang. Agensi hampir tidak pernah memberinya waktu istirahat. Biasanya liburan hanya diberikan di penghujung tahun. Alis Chanyeol terangkat antusias, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri harus terkejut, tanpa sengaja menginjak pedal rem mendadak. Dengan dongkol ia menoleh, memberikan sang aktor tatapan kesal.

"Iya. kau libur. Puas?!" Chanyeol meringis, Jongin melirik bangku penumpang di belakang. "Kembali ketempatmu." Sambung Jongin, ia sedang tidak mood meladeni kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Pikirannya sedang terisi banyak hal.

 _Well.._ Taemin bisa membantunya nanti.

* * *

 _ **Park's Home.**_

Chanyeol menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handul putih kecil, tungkai panjangnya mendekati Jongin yang kini menumpukan kepalanya lesu di atas meja makan. Dia mengintip celah jendela. Ini sudah malam.

"Kau belum mandi?"

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya kala melihat Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya. Dia menggeleng, diam hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan bibir terkatup.

Melihat sikap Jongin yang tidak biasanya membuat ia gatal ingin bertanya, Chanyeol mengalungkan handuk tadi di lehernya. Dia menatap Jongin serius.

"Apa yang _CEO_ bodoh itu katakan padamu?"

Kepala Jongin yang semula hampir menunduk kini terangkat kembali. Balas menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengerling bingung.

Chanyeol mendesah, membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut gemas. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Aku hanya—kau aneh hari ini, tidak biasanya. Jadi.." Dan dia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat Jongin malah memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku," Jongin berdiri, mendorong kursi yang didudukinya tadi ke tempat semula. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa."

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar disamping milik Chanyeol. Namun ia tak kunjung membuka pintu, ia berhenti didepannya menatap benda kayu itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kakak Chanyeol. Yoora, yura. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertemu hantu itu lagi. jika dia masih hidup dia yakin Yura akan menjadi kakak yang sangat baik.

Saat menutup pintu, Jongin mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia menghela nafas lega, merasa tak menemukan sosok kasat mata itu. Jongin berjalan menuju lemari kayu tak jauh dari pintu, ia mengambil kaos longgar dan celana trainning hitam—pakaian Chanyeol yang sengaja diletakkan pria itu disini untuknya.

"Jongiiin!"

Bahu lelaki tan itu berjengit antara terkejut juga takut, dia menumpukan berat badannya menempel pada daun pintu lemari—menutup matanya erat. Tengkuknya meremang, saat dia merasa Yura tengah memberinya pelukkan singkat.

"Kau datang! Kalian kembali! Ah, aku merindukkan muu.." Pekik yura membawa sosok nya yang tembus pandang melayang ke langit-langit lalu kembali disamping Jongin.

Badan Jongin bergetar, ia menyanggupkan diri menutupi wajahnya dengan lipatan kaos dan celana menutupi wajahnya.

"N- _nunna_.. kumohon ja-jangan menggangguku. Aku masih ingin hidup. Hutangku menumpuk. A-aku belum m-menikah. D-dan.."

Jongin bergidik ngeri mendengar kekehan Yura, gadis itu menyentuh tangannya—menurunkan benda itu dari wajahnya. Terasa dingin. Akhirnya Jongin melihat wajah sumringah Yura.

"Tidak lama. Aku hanya mau bicara sesuatu.." Jongin mengerjap, membawa tubuhnya mundur menyudutkan diri di tembok. Raut wakah Yura kini terlihat melembut, gadis itu tampak memiliki banyak beban.

"Apa?"

Yura tidak langsung menjawab, dia menarik halus tangan Jongin agar mengikutinya ke ranjang. Gadis itu membuat Jongin terduduk disana.

"Sepanjang hari ini aku mengikutimu.." Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Yura. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Kudengar kau akan mengundurkan diri, kuharap kau tidak melakukannya.." ujar Yura memohon pada Jongin lewat raut wajah sedihnya.

Jongin menyesap bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Kenapa?"

Yura tetap menatap Jongin, "Aku takut, Chanyeol-ku kesepian." Bisik gadis itu yang malah terdengar di benak Jongin.

Seolah tau ketakutan Jongin, Yura kembali meminta maaf. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin, menggoyangkan kakinya yang menyerupai bayangan.

"Dia, jarang memiliki teman. Pekerjaannya membuat Chanyeol-ku tahu bahwa teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Dia adikku yang manis, perhatian dan menyenangkan. Dia orang yang lucu. Aku.. dan Aku—"

Jongin membuka telinganya baik-baik. Mendengarkan hingga akhir dan menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan. Tapi seperkian detik ia belum mendengar apapun.

Yura menunduk memainkan kain gaun selutut yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa meneruskan perkataannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol masuk kedalam. Dia memperhatikan Jongin aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

Jongin teperanjat merasakan tepukan di bahunya, dia menoleh mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya. Baru Tersadar jika Yura tak ada disini.

"Kakak—dimana kakakmu tadi?" Jongin menengok kanan kiri, mencari sosok perempuan bergaun putih yang duduk disampingnya tadi.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ikut mencari. Tapi nihil. "Kau melihatnya lagi?" Kepala Jongin terasa kaku mendengar nada lembut Chanyeol.

"Ya. Eum, Mungkin. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk memperhatikan Jongin, "Masih belum mandi? Jorok." dia mulai mengejek, tak ingin suasana berubah beku.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan cengiran lebar kala menerima tatapan tajam Jongin. Dia menahan tangan Jongin di udara, sebelum tangan itu memukul kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Mau kumandikan, manager-nim ?"

Jongin melotot, menampik tangan Chanyeol darinya. Dia berdiri, memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan kaos di pelukannya.

"Dasar mesum! Keluar!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia senang Jongin tidak sependiam tadi. Lebih baik mendengar omelan Jongin selama 3 jam daripada seharian bersama Jongin yang pendiam dan tidak seru.

Dia semakin terkikik geli karena sebelum Jongin memasuki kamar mandi, Chanyeol sempat melihat betapa merahnya daun telinga Jongin.

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note ::**  
 **Balik lagi. Gk ada kata yg mau dibilangin. maaf ya ini pendek. Dan late update. Hehe, gak tau juga mau bicara apa. Selamat hari minggu.**

 **/3**


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya asal. Pandangannya menyapu kesemua sudut kamar Chanyeol. Perlahan dia berjalan, mengambili beberapa pakaian yang berserak di lantai. Dengan suara kecil dia menggerutu.

Ternyata mengasuh seorang artis lebih merepotkan daripada mengurus bayi.

Mengingat pembaruan kontraknya kemarin Jongin jadi berpikir, belum mencapai dua bulan ia bekerja sebagai manager tapi sedikit banyak dia sudah merasa sakit di arial bahu. Yah tahu.. memang tak ada pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Chanyeol." Jongin menyentuh betis pria tinggi yang menyembul dari dalam selimut abu-abu dengan ujung sepatu nya.

Terdengar erangan malas dari pria itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau memutar bola mata. Setelah melesakkan pakaian-pakaian tadi kekeranjang. Jongin segera menarik asal selimut yang dipakai Chanyeol hingga pria itu hampir terjatuh dari ranjang.

Chanyeol mengaduh, " masalahmu?" Protesnya menutup bibirnya yang menguap lebar.  
Jongin tidak menyahut, malah melempar selimut tadi kembali pada wajah mengantuk Chanyeol. "Bangun. Walau ini libur, kau tidak boleh tidur seharian." Ujarnya tanpa nada suara yang jelas. Kemudian secepat mungkin melangkah keluar. Ia pun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan punggungnya. 

* * *

"Halo,Taem?"

Jongin mengapit ponselnya di antara leher dan bahu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berpergian dengan Taemin. Karena memang jadwal Chanyeol tidak ada sama sekali, Jadi mungkin dia akan mengajak Taemin ke distrik dekat kantor untuk makan-makan kecil.  
Kebetulan sekali, pagi ini Jongin mendapat Sms berisi sejumlah nominal uang kiriman dari rekening kantor. Bisa dibilang..ini Gaji pertama nya.

Terdengar suara gesekkan kertas di sambungan, membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. Pasti si bodoh itu lembur lagi.

"Ada apa?" Jongin lantas tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Taemin. "Tidak. Hanya saja..Aku merindukan mu." Canda nya disertai kekehan jahil.

Taemin bergidik, memekik jijik akan perkataan Jongin namun tetap membalas, "Ewh..Baiklah, terserah. Ada masalah? Tidak biasa nya kau menelpon."

Jongin bergumam panjang, seolah memberitahu temannya jika ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku dapat gaji pertama. Mau menghabiskannya bersama-sama?"

"Wah! Pasti mau. Oh, tapi apa kau tidak sibuk manager-nim?" Gurau Taemin mengundang dengusan geli dari Jongin.

"Tidak.." jawab Jongin singkat. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Membiarkan sambungan telepon menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar adu suara hembusan nafas.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Tae. Sudahlah, sampai bertemu enam jam lagi."

Jongin menggeser layar, mematikan telpon sepihak. Sejenak ia menatap kosong layar. Dia menyadari banyak dari kebiasaannya yang berubah. Berubah.. seperti nya, sejak ia mendapat pekerjaan. Dia jarang tidur lebih dari 5 jam sehari. Membagi waktu pribadi nya dan waktu untuk bekerja rasanya benar-benar mencekik hati. Dia hampir tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya bahkan.

"Tidak ada makanan ya?"

Jongin berbalik, menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang kini memakai kaos baseball tengah terduduk di meja makan dengan tampang lesu. Ia diam-diam melirik jam dinding. Jongin tanpa sadar meringis ketika melihat arah jarum jam di angka sepuluh.

"Maafkan aku. Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan makanan." Ucapnya sambil berlari kecil ke lemari es.

"Hm." Gumam Chanyeol menaruh pipinya menempel pada permukaan meja. Mata nya menatap punggung Jongin yang seperti nya akan memanaskan ikan sarden kalengan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol baru menyadari wajah pucat Jongin.

"Apa nya yang apa?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan nada ketus, ia menyodorkan sepiring nasi hangat dengan lauk ikan kalengan pada Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi lainnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Jongin cukup lama, sebelum menggumamkan kata "Hm. Tidak ada."

Jongin mendengus mendengarnya namun tidak memberikan balasan apapun. Dia entah kenapa merasa malas menyahuti perkataan maupun sikap Chanyeol yang menyebalkan hari ini. Lebih baik diam saja.

"Boleh aku meminta hari libur juga?" celetuk Jongin yang kembali dengan tangan penuh dengan dua piring makanan. Ia meletakkan kedua nya dimeja, mendorongnya hingga menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Melihat kernyitan kening Chanyeol, membuat Jongin menghela nafas. Ia sudah menebaknya. Ini takkan mudah.

"Hanya satu hari libur. bagaimana?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol lurus dengan mata sayu, namun pria itu membuang muka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan berkata ya." Ucap Nya sambil memakan makanan di piring.

"Aku tidak punya alasan." Ujar Jongin jujur. Ia memang hanya ingin libur juga.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kemana-mana. Temani saja aku." Chanyeol berucap ketus, ia memakan Makanannya dengan raut kesal. Jongin yang diam memperhatikan hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Kalau kau memohon, akan kulakukan." Sahut Jongin tiba-tiba hingga terdengar suara batuk keras. Dengan perlahan Jongin menggeser segelas air pada Chanyeol dan pria itu meneguknya rakus.

Chanyeol memberi Jongin kedua mata yang melotot, "Apa?"

Jongin bersedekap, menyandarkan diri pada bangku. "Aku bercanda. Habiskan makanan mu. Apa kau tidak punya rencana pergi kemanapun?"

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum denting piring dan sendok kembali terdengar. Chanyeol menguyah dengan perlahan, merasakan nafsu makannya yang mulai hilang.

"Tidak ada."

Jongin bergumam, mengangguk sedangkan kepalanya menunduk mengirim pesan singkat pada Taemin. "Kau ini kan sedang libur. Jangan kaku, kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang seperti pria seumuran mu. pergilah klubbing atau minum. kunjungi kekasih mu atau hal lain. Kau manusia kan?"

Chanyeol mendesis kesal mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Ya, Aku manusia. Dan bernafas!" Sinis nya.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, Temui teman-teman mu. Refreshing itu perlu. Tapi jangan buat masalah."

Chanyeol berdiri membawa piring kotor pada wastafel dapur, ia berdiri membelakangi. "Aku tidak mau."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

Jongin terdiam, ia teringat perkataan Yura tempo hari. Benar juga. Artis lain biasa nya akan meminta sendiri beberapa hari libur untuk mereka bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman nya. Lalu Chanyeol? Jongin hampir tidak pernah melihat pria itu dengan orang lain ataupun lelaki sebaya.

Jongin melirik jam dinding, "Mau ke kebun binatang?" tawarnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jongin aneh, "Ha?" namun Jongin hanya melempar cengiran. 

* * *

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. Disampingnya, Jongin berjalan dengan senyum lebar sedangkan di tangannya ada roti isi dan sebotol susu.

Mereka telah berkeliling kebun binatang. Jongin terus saja memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengikuti nya. Karena hari ini adalah hari sibuk, kebun binatang kali ini terlihat lenggang dan hanya beberapa keluarga yang duduk berpiknik sambil memperhatikan beberapa hewan sedang diberi makan.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita bisa menemukan temanmu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin ragu, "Siapa?"

Jongin menarik Chanyeol dengan lengannya, menuju areal tempat Pameran bayi kera hutan. Ia terkekeh.

"Dia."

"Kau bercanda?" Jongin menggidikkan bahu senang telah membuat Chanyeol merasa sebal.

"Telinga kalian mirip."

"Hey!" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terganggu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia yang tampan ini disamakan dengan bayi kera. Kemana pergi nya pikiran Jongin ha?

 **0**

 **o**

 **o**

"Kim, Ayo pulang saja." Chanyeol menahan lengan Jongin yang akan memasuki mini bus guna berkeliling areal khusus binatang liar.

"Apa? kenapa?" Jongin melihatnya dengan kerutan di kening, Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya segera.

"Wajahmu.." Chanyeol menusuk pipi Jongin tanpa menatap Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

"memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Ia berdesis lalu mengusap pipi nya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Sudahlah. kita kembali saja. Kau demam, Kan?"

mendengar nya Jongin pun segera meraba keningnya diam-diam, ia terkejut merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lelaki tan itu membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya, berjalan menuju tempat parkir—Mungkin. Namun tebakan Jongin meleset. Chanyeol malah membuatnya duduk di kafetaria yang disediakan pihak kebun binatang untuk pengunjung.

"Tidak jadi pulang?"

"Ish,"

Jongin tergelak, ia langsung bungkam menerima tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Jongin diam-diam mendengus ditengah sakit kepala yang mulai terasa.

"Sebentar,"

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari entah kemana. Pria itu menghilang dibalik pilar.

Jongin menyilangkan kedua lengannya diatas meja, lalu tidur diatasnya. angin yang berasal dari pohon-pohon rindang disekitar cukuplah segar hingga membuat nya merasa terbuai untuk terpejam sebentar.

ditempat lain, tak jauh dari Jongin. Chanyeol memberi beberapa won untuk ditukar dengan sebungkus nasi, Air, dan satu lembar merk sejenis penurun panas yang ditempel dikening—lagipulan kenapa dia harus tau namanya.

Setelahnya ia mengecek apa yang beli nya, lalu berbalik dengan cepat. Hingga tanpa sengaja membuat seorang gadis terjatuh. Chanyeol membungkuk meminta maaf. Gadis yang dibuatnya terjatuh itu mengangguk, sedikit meringis melihat makanannya telah tumpah bercecer di tanah. Gadis itu mendongak bersamaan dengan uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sedikit menurunkan topi menutupi setengah wajah nya.

"Ya. seperti nya begitu. Terima kasih." Gadis itu tersenyum membersihkan sedikit pasir di celana nya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Aku sedikit terburu jadi—"

"O, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sontak membulat, mengumpat dalah hati karena penyamarannya diketahui. Tanpa melihat wajah gadis itu, Chanyeol segera berlari namun baru satu langkah..Gadis itu menghalangi nya.

"Ah, Maaf—Tapi.."

"Chanyeol, ini aku. Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya gadis itu menunjuk wajahnya yang ditutupi poni miring.

Chanyeol mengerjap, "Siapa?" gumamnya bingung. lalu dalam sekejap, Dia memekik menutup mulutnya. "Hani!?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, Tertawa terbahak oleh ekspresi konyol dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama ya. Tidak merindukanku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. tapi sejak kapan.. dan, kenapa—"

Hani mengunci bibir Chanyeol dengan jari nya, gadis itu tertawa lagi. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar. "Kalau begitu mana pelukannya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya," ah tentu saja." Ia menarik Gadis itu untuk dipeluknya erat tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain disekitar mereka.

Hani menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Chanyeol. "Kau tumbuh cepat ya? Sekarang jadi aktor terkenal. Wah-wah, kau bahkan melupakanku." ujar nya dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh, melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Merasa terkejut,kedua nya terkekeh karena hal itu.

"Kau duluan."

Hani mendelik geli, "kau ini. Aku hanya mengunjungi temanku disini, dia petuga khusus disini. kau?"

Chanyeol melirik kantong plastik di tangannya, "Aku menemani seseorang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol teringat Jongin. pria itu segera berseru.

"Ah, Hani. Aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumah."

Chanyeol berlari setelah melambali singkat pada gadis jakung tadi. Hani melihat punggung Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu mendapat dering telpon dari seseorang dan dia mengangkatnya dengan wajah antusias.

"Ah, Kau. Bagaimana?" Tanya nya dengan sedikit berbisik. "Beres? A, terima kasih. hm."

* * *

"Jongin?" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Jongin pelan. Jongin mengerjap, menggosok matanya pelan.

"Kau darimana?"

"Maaf. Ayo pulang." Jongin mengangguk, beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan duluan sedang Dibelakang Chanyeol mengikutinya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _note :_**

 ** _Yeah! Exo cumbek!_**  
 ** _Jongin tambah kiut deh. Duhai hai. Seneng banget liat style rambut dia pas dance Monster di acara musik. terus kostum dia pas dance lucky one. Manis beud duh ampunnn. nyai.. anak sapa ituuh._**

 ** _oh, buat yg puasa selamat menjlankan. Kalau saya mah.. biasa, libur xD._**

 ** _dan yg Love BA nya di tunda dulu ya '-' lagi puasa. salah aku juga nunda" post. maaf maaf. gk ad media nya juga._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hei..Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Chanyeol mendorong Jongin untuk duduk di kursi depan, tepat disamping kursi pengemudi. Jongin menghela nafas mendengar Chanyeol yang terus mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Ia pun juga tidak berbicara lagi, membiarkan Pria itu kesal karena Jongin juga tidak menjawabnya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" sengit Jongin dengan nafas terengah. Keningnya terlihat basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Hei! Aku mengkhawatirkan mu da—a! Maksudku...hm ya."

Jongin mendengus geli, membuang pandangannya pada Jendela mobil—Melihat beberapa kios pedagang kaki lima di pinggir Jalan membuat dia teringat bibi penjual buah didekat apartemennya. Jongin ingat dia sudah banyak mencuri dan berhutang disana, mungkin tindakannya itu menyusahkan bibi itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol harus beberapa kali melirik lelaki disampingnya. Benar juga, wajah Jongin yang hitam itu bahkan lebih pucat daripada kemarin. Bodoh sekali dia baru menyadari hari ini.

"Manager- _nim_?"

"Hm?"

Jongin menyahut pelan, lalu tersentak oleh tangan besar yang menyetuh keningnya sekilas.

"Tsk, Kau benar-benar.." Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol, kemudian kembali membuang muka ke jendela.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin dari spion. "Jadi, Rumah mu?"

Pria itu mengulum bibir nya, entah kenapa merasa berdebar menunggu jawaban Jongin. Ey Sebentar—Dia hanya bertanya tempat tinggal Jongin. Itu bukan hal aneh. Lagipula dia tidak mau repot-repot merawat pemuda sakit di rumahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk bersantai, Libur adalah hal langka.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen Taemin. Uh, menumpang." gumam Jongin menggerakkan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—Chanyeol?"

"Apa?"

"Kepalaku sakit." keluh Jongin.

"—Panas."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tahu Jongin mengeluh hanya untuk menggoda nya. Dasar.

"Apa kau mengeluh untuk memanfaatkan ku?"

Jongin terkekeh tanpa suara, "Aku harus bagaimana? Wajah khawatirmu itu sangat menggemaskan." Ujar Jongin blak-blak an tidak mengetahui dampak dari ucapannya pada pria tinggi di sampingnya.

Chanyeol bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah dirayu. Ucapan Jongin terlalu biasa didengarnya di banyak kesempatan. Tapi entahlah.. Mengetahui jika yang mengucapkannya adalah Jongin—rasanya berbeda.

merasa aneh Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, Jongin menoleh mendapati raut tertegun Chanyeol. Lelaki tan itu menyentuh bahu Chanyeol hingga pria itu beralih padanya. Dia menyeringai tipis.

"Oh, lihatlah wajahmu."

"A-apa?!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada jalannya cepat. Dia mencoba menghiraukan ejekan Jongin selanjutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. "Aku hanya baru sadar wajahmu tampan."

"Eysh! Berhenti menggodaku, Kim. Kau sedang sakit!" Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau kesal kupuji? berterima kasih lah."

"Terima kasih!" Ketus Pria bertelinga lebar itu membuat tawa Jongin semakin keras. 

* * *

"Ini tempat tinggal kalian?"

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku menatap apa yang kini disekitarnya. Jongin berjalan melewati Chanyeol lalu membuka lebar pintu kamar miliknya. Dia berbalik, "Yah tidak sebagus yang biasa kau lihat memang." Jongin menggidikkan bahunya.

"—Tapi setidaknya kami punya tempat untuk tidur, makan, dan hidup. Jadi.. masuk lah."

meninggalkan Chanyeol, Jongin melepas jaket dan tas lalu menggantung kedua benda itu di dekat lemari. Haah. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak kemari. Karena bekerja dia jarang pulang. Sejujurnya Jongin sangat merindukan tempat ini.

Omong-omong, beruntung sekali saat mereka datang Taemin sedang di kantor—masih bekerja. Jika tidak, Sahabatnya itu pasti akan berlebihan saat mengetahui dirinya sakit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu cara merawat orang demam." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mendengus menahan senyuman.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang bodoh." .

"Hei!"

Jongin merangkak menaiki ranjang kusam tempat sehari-hari dia tidur. Ah, walau tidak seempuk kasur di rumah Chanyeol.. ini masih nyaman. tubuhnya menyelinap dibawah selimut, dan berbaring memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu merawatku. Lebih baik kau pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku." Ujar Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dari sudut matanya.

Chanyeol tersadar, segera berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Tapi nanti kau sendirian. Kata nunna ku orang sakit harus dirawat."

Jongin langsung bergidik mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan kata 'nunna' yang bukan lain adalah Yoora. Tapi lelaki tan itu segera mengubah mimik wajahnya.

"Lalu Kau mau disini begitu?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara merawatmu."

 _What the.._

Jongin mengerjap, menatap wajah polos Chanyeol. Dia ingin sekali tertawa tidak menyangka ada pribadi seperti ini dalam diri Chanyeol yang menyebalkan dan kadang sombong. namun dia hanya terkekeh sebentar.

"Pertama, Telepon Taemin." Arah Jongin serta merta memberikan ponselnya. "Dia akan datang lima belas menit. Jadi Dia yang akan mengurusku disini. Kau bisa pulang."

"Tapi—"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, Tanpa diketahui Jongin pria tinggi itu mengumpat tanpa suara. Akhirnya Chanyeol merampas ponsel Jongin lalu mendial nomor yang sudah tertera di layar.

Sementara Chanyeol menelpon Taemin. Jongin terdiam memperhatikan sosok cemas Chanyeol yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Bibir tebal itu mengulas senyum penuh arti. Dan tidak menunggu lama untuk matanya menutup perlahan.

"Sudah, kata—Jongin?!"

dan, Jongin pingsan. 

* * *

Taemin melongo melihat sendiri muka Chanyeol yang sekarang berada dalam apartemennya. dengan pandangan bodoh, ia menatap secara bergantian Jongin yang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan plester penurun demam dikeningnya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang juga terlihat terkejut oleh kedatangannya.

Secara kaku dia menunduk memberi salam, kemudian bergegas mendekati Jongin. Taemin meletakkan punggung tangannya pada leher dan kening Jongin. Chanyeol memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu.

"Apa itu benar demam?"

"Huh?" Taemin menoleh blank. lucu sekali mendengar Bagaimana pertanyaan konyol semacam itu keluar dari Chanyeol. Tapi ini bukan saat nya tertawa. "Ah—Ya. Jongin memang mudah sakit. Dia punya maag ringan. Apa dia makan teratur?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, mengingat-ingat apakah Jongin pernah makan dengannya atau tidak. "Uh, Sepertinya aku membuat dia makan tidak tepat waktu." gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri, merasa menyesal dan bersalah.

Benar juga. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jongin makan dirumahnya. tadi pagi juga. berarti Jongin belum makan apa-apa?

Dan sebenarnya tadi dia membelikan Jongin makanan. Tapi Jongin malah memberikannya pada petugas kebersihan wanita di kebun binatang.

 _Drrt-Drrt_

Chanyeol meraba saku, melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan tertera nama sang CEO. segera saja dia berlari kecil keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan sahutan Taemin memanggil namanya.

"Ah, ya. Halo?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Tv?" dia melirik sekitarnya. Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya tidak sopan tapi terserah.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar remot di sofa dan menyalakan televisi kusam yang tergantung di dinding. Manik Chanyeol setengah membulat menatap layar itu. Terdengar suara lantang dari sebrang telpon, Chanyeol bergumam menyahut.

"Y-ya?"

Dengan raut kosong Chanyeol menekan tombol off. Melempar remot itu kembali ke sofa.

"T-tidak, Changmin hyung. Kau tau kan? Tidak, dengar dulu. Hyung, percaya padaku dia—Ya!"

Chanyeol mengumpat keras membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Dia merasa kesal hingga keubun-ubun. Dia berjalan cepat memasuki kamar Jongin. Dia tanpa sengaja menatap tajam Taemin.

"A-apa?"

"Jika dia sadar. Beritahu dia untuk cepat ke agensi."

seusai berbicara Chanyeol berjalan gusar keluar. Tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang berwajah terkejut melihatnya sedang berada di sekitar apartemen kumuh. Atau gadis-gadis berseragam yang memekik memanggil namanya. Chanyeol tidak mendengar, tidak perduli.

Yang dia perdulikan sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia berpikir bagaimana bisa kejadian beberapa jam lalu bisa menyebar begitu cepat. Lagipula Paparazzi mana yang sembarangan memotret tanpa tau apa yang—Tidak, mereka memang bekerja seperti itu. Haters, mungkin mereka? Lalu _rookie_?

Kenapa Hani disebut _Rookie_? apa gadis itu seorang _trainee_?

Chanyeol mendengus, Jika itu benar. Changmin akan membunuhnya lalu Jongin.. Chanyeol tidak berharap Jongin akan membantu nya.

 _argh.. sial._

* * *

Di tempat lain, dalam sebuah ruangan luas di lantai teratas. Seorang gadis berambut pendek duduk melipat kakinya angkuh, dia diapit dua orang pria kurus berpakaian serba hitam. sedang tepat dibelakangnya, beberapa gadis lainnya berdiri menatap harap-cemas.

"Bersyukur dia teman ku."

Seorang pria dibalik kursi putar menyudut rokoknya pada pot kecil di atas meja. Dia tertawa oleh perkataan gadis yang bisa dibilang seorang Trainee kesayangan dan paling diandalkan membawa mahkota emas di dunia industri musik pada agensi ini.

"Lihatlah siapa kau sebelumnya, Hani. Kalian akan debut minggu depan. Dan ya.. terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu untuk itu."

Dagu pria itu menunjuk layar televisi yang ramai memberitakan seorang aktor sekaligus model muda—Park Chanyeol. Dalam industri musik, media play dikenal sering menjadi jalan pintas seseorang mencapai popularitas. Tapi tidak—Mereka bahkan belum memulainya.

Ini hanya bumbu kecil untuk memulai debut. dan Kebetulan, Park Chanyeol adalah kumbang yang sedang sial hingga terperangkap jaring mereka.

dan setelah itu, Selesai debut, Mereka akan menciptakan media play. Sebaris rencana telah dipikirkan. Sempurna, Mereka hanya menunggu sang aktris memainkannya.

Hani—Gadis itu bergumam. Sedikit masih tertinggal rasa menyesal dan bersalah nya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu dulu di masa sekolah memang sudah populer, Walau memang sedikit mengesalkan dan sombong.. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang baik.

Hani menggeleng menyayangkan tindakan nya sendiri.

"Hei, Apa ini tidak apa?" Gadis lainnya mendekat lalu berbisik ragu pada Hani. Sejujurnya mereka mengikuti rencana pemimpin secara terpaksa. Untuk debut memang harus ada yang dikorbankan.

Hani dengan wajah tak berekspresi mengangguk. "Ya—Kurasa." Lalu menoleh memberi senyum lebarnya pada member paling tua di grub.

"Kita bisa melihatnya nanti." namun senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum miring miris. "Dan aku berdoa semoga Chanyeol tidak membenciku." gumamnya dalam hati. 

* * *

Chanyeol meneguk ludah menatap pintu kayu ruangan Changmin didepannya. Kini ia hanya berdiri dengan tangan mengepal tergantung di udara. Ia hendak mengetuk tapi urung mendengar sesuatu dari dalam. Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu bersamaan dengan pintu itu terbuka.

Chanyeol terkejut dan hampir saja terjungkal oleh itu. Pria itu mengumpat lalu menatap seseorang yang telah membuka pintu.

"Krystal?"

Dia tidak begitu heran melihat Krystal berada di ruangan Changmin. Kedua nya dekat. Tapi raut muka Krystal selalu saja tidak ramah.

"Ya. Cepat masuk. Dia ingin sekali membunuh mu." Ujar gadis itu datar, lalu menabrak bahu Chanyeol dan menghilang di koridor.

"Wah.."

Bahkan bibir nya sudah terasa kelu mendengar niat Changmin. Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan masuk kedalam, menutup pintu lalu saat berbalik..

"Oh, Kau disini. Duduk dan jelaskan padaku tentang ini."

Changmin sedang berdiri bersandar pada sudut meja kerja nya, menyilangkan tangan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak beremosi.

"Ah.." Desah Chanyeol malas. Pria itu menurut dan duduk pada sofa di ruangan. "Itu bukan salah ku."

Changmin memutar bola mata, "Bukan salah mu, lalu salah siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas bukan aku."

Chanyeol bersikeras mengatakan jika dirinya bukan pihak yang bersalah. Dia adalah korban. bukankah otak pintar Changmin tahu jika dia selalu berhati-hati. Lagipula dia bertemu Hani setelah—Lama gadis itu menghilang. Reaksi siapapun akan seperti nya jika bertemu teman lama.

"Kalau jawaban mu seperti itu. Karir mu bisa.." Changmin membuat isyarat memotong leher. " Skandal untuk Idol mungkin beresiko lebih tinggi dari aktor. Karena fans seorang aktor lebih dapat mentolerir dan—"

Chanyeol berdiri, memotong ucapan Changmin. "Aku bukan idol. Aku aktor. jadi biarkan saja berita itu."

"Ya!" Chanyeol berjengit, langsung duduk kembali setelah dibentak oleh Changmin.

"Jika kau memiliki skandal dengan seorang idol perempuan, itu memang tidak masalah dan aku juga tidak akan terlalu pusing memikirkannya Park Chanyeol. Tapi.. Gadis itu—"

"Nama nya Hani." Changmin hampir melempar sepatu nya pada tampang polos Chanyeol. Sungguh. apa orang ini tidak memiliki keperdulian akan karir nya?

"Gadis itu seorang trainee dari girlgrub rookie yang akan debut minggu depan. Ini takkan bisa disebut skandal lagi. Perhatian publik gampang sekali terambil, kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak mengerti arti dari penjelasan ilmiah Changmin. Terserah.

"—Lalu managermu?"

"Jongin sakit. Dia yang mengajak ku ke kebun binatang. Salahkan dia saja. dia yang membawaku kesana. Kau bisa memecatnya atau ap—"

 _ **Duak!**_

"Hyung!"

Changmin mendengus keras. Bahkan ditengah sesaknya suasana Chanyeol masih bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk terlepas dari kontrak kerja Jongin. Apa sebegitu benci nya dia memiliki seorang manager yang lebih muda? 

* * *

Jongin mendesis menggumamkan sejumlah umpatan untuk sakit kepala yang sekarang dirasakannya. Dia bangun dan melihat sekeliling—berasumsi sendiri jika Chanyeol telah pergi. Tangannya meraih ponsel nya dari meja, membuka notifikasi sebuah aplikasi. Bukan social media, Jongin sedang malas.

Dalam beranda aplikasi itu Mata Jongin menyipit melihat sebuah tittle bold di bari paling atas. Dia mengeja nya dengan rasa heran.

"Aktor sekaligus model muda ber—bakat, Park Chanyeol memeluk seorang Rookies."

Jongin men-Scroll layar keatas, melihat tittle lain dengan tag nama Chanyeol.

"Seorang fan melihat Chanyeol memeluk seorang gadis."

Scroll lagi, Jongin terbatuk.

"Skandal Park Chanyeol.."

"tsk.."

Jongin mengetuk sudut ponsel pada kening. mata nya terpejam merasa perih. "Apa yang dia lakukan.. Dasar ceroboh." Lalu beranjak menyambar tas nya hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana he?"

Namun belum sempat menyentuh knop, Taemin masuk mendorong tubuh Jongin terjungkal ke ranjang. Jongin meringis merasa tulangnya bergeser.

"Taemin!"

"Kau sakit!"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya, membuang muka menghindari Taemin yang menatapnya dengan mata melotot. apa-apaan itu?

Taemin menghela nafas, mendekati Jongin. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Jongin itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau mau pergi, Lepas dulu ini." Ucap nya dongkol sambil menarik lepas plester penurun panas di dahi Jongin.

Taemin memperlihatkan plester itu pada Jongin, "Kau takkan percaya jika ini Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

Jongin menatap sahabatnya tidak mengerti. "Melakukan apa?"

Taemin berdecak dengan senyum lebar," Dia menempelkan mu plester ini. Kau baru sadar kan memakainya?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab. Iya ya , Dia tidak merasakannya.

"—Dia juga yang membuat bubur ini. Bahkan sebelum aku datang. Tapi dia langsung pergi." Taemin menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat buatan Chanyeol yang baru dipanaskannya. Dia menemukan bubur ini sudah ada dalam panci.

"Sebelum dia pergi. Chanyeol menyuruh mu datang ke agensi setelah kau bangun. Tapi makan dulu. Kau belum makan apapun kan?"

"—Jongin?"

Melihat temannya jadi diam, Taemin menepuk bahu Jongin membuat lelaki tan itu beralih menatapnya. "Apa ada masalah? Aku tau kau yang bodoh ini sakit. Tapi melihat reaksi mu tadi, bukan tentang demam mu kan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, Dia malah menyodorkan kembali bubur itu pada Taemin. Sama sekali tidak berniat memakannya. Jongin beranjak mendekati pintu, berbalik sebentar saat Taemin memanggil namanya.

"Biar kuantar." Jongin memberi senyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

Ooo

Jongin berjalan perlahan menelusuri lorong kantor. Di jam malam seperti ini rupa nya masih saja ada yang bekerja. Sekarang pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit. Dia tidak tahu dia bisa pingsan selama itu.

"Duh.." Jongin meringis, meremas perutnya pelan merasa nyeri di lambung. Kalau tahu begini dia akan memakan bubur yang tadi.

Dari jauh Jongin bisa mendengar keributan dari pengujung lorong. tepat seperti dugaan nya keributan itu berasal dari balik pintu Changmin. Jongin menebak keributan ini sudah dimulai berjam-jam lalu. mengingat Kata Taemin yang Changyeol pergi aaat menerima telpon.

dari berita yang dilihatnya timbul satu pertanyaan besar, Foto itu diambil saat dikebun binatang. Chanyeol sendirian bersama seorang gadis. Berarti saat Chanyeol pergi membelikannya makanan. Jongin bergumam, "Mungkin saja itu sudah direncanakan.."

Jongin menggeser semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan di benaknya dan mulai mengetuk pintu didepannya. Dia tidak boleh berlama-lama karena dibawah Taemin sedang menunggu nya.

Saat melangkah masuk, Jongin langsung menerima dua sorot tajam dari dua orang pria tinggi yang seperti nya adalah sumber keributan tadi. keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening membuat Jongin juga diam tapi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Plak_**!

"Ya!" Chanyeol memekik memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Dia melotot tidak percaya Jongin memukul nya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim!?"

Jongin mengangkat alis, "Aku bertanya hal yang sama padamu." Di wajah pucat nya Jongin menyipit menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Itu Bukan salah ku!"

"Itu jelas foto mu! Akui saja!"

"Ya!"

Jongin memalingkan muka dari bentakan Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan petinggi perusahaan sekakigus agensi, Changmin. Jongin sontak langsung membungkuk memberi hormat—meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya barusan. Changmin justru tersenyum melihat Jongin, melepas gurat kesal yang tadi nya karena Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kim Jongin. Santai saja. Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Jongin menyentuh pipinya, dia mengangguk pelan dengan senyum.

"Ya sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol mendengus, Dia duduk melipat kakinya di atas sofa. Menunduk menatap lantai dengan sorot kesal. Sudah cukup dia mendengar dirinya dimarahi dua orang yang sama-sama berkulit tan didepannya.

"Ok. Itu salahku. Lalu aku harus apa ha? Presscon besok? Baiklah. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Changmin berdecak. "Tidak. Kita menunggu agensi rookies itu membuat langkah. Kau itu suka sekali membuang uangku. Presscon itu tidak murah."

"Ash, Hyung!"

Chanyeol mendesah, dengan kesal dia melirik Jongin yang berdiri satu meter di dekatnya. "Kau—" Tunjuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Mwo?"

"Kau yang urus. Aku tidak mau repot di hari libur ku." Ujar Chanyeol seenaknya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain menghindari tatapan membulat Jongin.

"Apa?!" Jongin mendekat, "Apa?!" ulangnya menuntut jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mengalihkan pandangan, dia tidak mau melihat wajah pucat Jongin. Bisa-bisa dia menarik ucapannya. Bisa juga khawatirnya akan kembali lalu— Ash lupakan.

"Tapi ini skandalmu—"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI!" Jongin mundur selangkah mendengar Bentakan Chanyeol—Kali ini Jongin merasakan rasa marah dalam nada ucapan pria itu. Dia diam menatap terkejut pada Chanyeol.

"..Aku tidak mau tau, Aku mau Kau. Jadi lakukan saja." Chanyeol membuang muka, Menjauhi pandangan Jongin. Pria itu beranjak. "Aku pergi." Lalu menutup pintu dengan debaman keras.

Sementara itu Changmin menggeleng pelan, dia menepuk pundak Jongin—Memberikan senyum tipis sebagai penyemangat.

"Dia hanya terguncang saat mendengarku karir nya bisa terganggu karena skandal kecil ini. mungkin dia panik, jadi biarkan saja."

Jongin mengernyit,"Kecil?"

Changmin mengangguk, pandangannya berubah serius. "Aku mencium adanya perencanaan di balik ini. Kudengar itu foto hari ini, masih baru dan penyebarannya juga cepat—hanya dalam beberapa jam. tapi biasanya, untuk skandal.. paling cepat sebuah berita bisa di publikasi keseluruh media duapuluh empat jam setelah kejadian." Jongin melihat sudut bibir Changmin melengkung membentuk seringai.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum Chanyeol. Beberapa aktor/Aktris dibawah agensi ini sering mendapat berita sampah seperti itu. Jadi.." Jongin tergelak oleh kedipan mata Changmin. "Percayakan padaku."

Jongin mengangguk kaku, Tertawa garing menanggapi Changmin yang rupanya sedang menggodanya.

"Ha-ha.."

 _ah, benar-benar.._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Note ::_

 _Suka bgt pk kata "Nya", "Memalingkan," "Membuang," "Dengan" I dont know why.._

 _Paling lagi nge sucks pake iya banget. Mood nulis emang lagi tinggi rendah jadi kumohon/? pahami dan mohon pengertiannya._

 _Uda liat Mv EXID yg baru? Aku kaget liat kak Hani cantik bgt disana. make up nya gimana ya O.O ( xD jelas gk bisa praktek sendiri) Dia cocok bgt pk rambut pendek gitu._

 _Tapi liat banyak berita dia kek kesan ny dia emang udah jadi image caper. '-' Entah kadang suka Hani tapi kadang gedek liat tingkah laku nya dan ihh Wtf~ Aku cemburu liat Bbaekbek/? deket ama Hanibpada nge emci duh duh ( XD)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Drrrtt.. drrrrrttt_

kening Jongin berkerut mendengar getaran ponselnya di meja, dengan mata terpejam ia meraba sisi kiri ranjang menemukan ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti.

Jongin meringis, terpaksa membuka matanya dengan berat hati, Sebuah notifikasi lima belas pesan singkat dari Park Chanyeol. Dia lalu mendengus menyadari jika ini masih pukul 2 dini hari.

",Datang ke rumahku." Gumam Jongin membaca ulang pesan Chanyeol. Sebelum beranjak dari tidurnya. Huah, Untuk ukuran seorang selebriti, dia tak mengira kadar bossy Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan.

Andai pria itu depannya sekarang juga dia akan menendang tulang kering Chanyeol. _Sungguh._

Dia kan masih sakit. Wajah Jongin merengut, menendang-nendang selimut layaknya anak kecil merajuk.

Setelah itu, Jongin lekas berganti pakaian dan mengambil satu jaket tebal. lelaki tan itu menguap, berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah perlahan. Dia hampir lupa akan mobil perusahaan yang ditaruhnya di rumah Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali, mau tak mau ia harus berjalan kaki.

Mengingat jam berapa sekarang, Jongin takkan heran melihat jalanan sangat lenggang kendaraan. tapi dia tidak mengira udara malam akan sedingin ini. Bahu Jongin bergidik masih merasakan hembusan angin di kulitnya meskipun sudah merapatkan jaket.

"Awas kau," batin Jongin mengutuk satu-satu nya nama Park Chanyeol. Dia sedikit berlari kecil menyebrang jalan raya yang sepi. Sedang kedua tangannya bersembunyi di dalam saku jaket.

Tidak sekali, dua kali Jongin mengumpati Chanyeol dalam hati. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, rasa pusing di ubun-ubun membuatnya berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan setelah rasa pusing itu pergi.

 _Sial, bukan?_

Dia kedinginan di tengah pagi buta dengan tubuh separuh demam dan setengah mengantuk. Andai dia masih pengangguran, tentu saat ini Jongin sedang bergelung dalam selimut bersama Taemin.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Alis Jongin terangkat heran melihat begitu banyak kerumunan yang berteriak didepan Rumah Chanyeol. Namun begitu mendengar makian dan melihat masing-masing ekspresi mereka membuat Jongin menyentuh pelipisnya.

Tidak salah lagi, Kerumunan itu sudah pasti penggemar fanatik Chanyeol yang marah akan berita tadi pagi.

Jongin sudah pernah mendengar ini jauh sebelum bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Memang banyak resiko untuk menjadi seorang seleb. Apalagi untuk aktor yang baru saja naik daun dari model ke layar televisi macam Chanyeol.

 _Haah_..

Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya kasar ketika tanpa sengaja mendongak dan melihat bayang Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik jendela beranda lantai atas. Pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menatap Jongin memohon.

"Ck, apa-apaan dia.." lirih Jongin kesal. Dia lalu menatap kerumunan tadi, Tanpa takut dia berjalan mendekat. Berjalan melewati penggemar Chanyeol yang hampir semuanya adalah gadis yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Jongin berdiri di depan kerumunan itu, menatap satu-persatu wajah memdelik mereka. "Tolong bubar, jangan berbuat keributan disini." Ucap Jongin halus membuat gadis-gadis itu saling berteriak memaki Jongin.

"Minggir! Siapa kau?!"

Jongin diam melihat tampang gadis didepannya, dia bisa memberitahu seberapa merah hidung nya karena kedinginan. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam mereka berdiri disini.

Seorang gadis lainnya memekik namun bukan memaki Jongin, Gadis itu berteriak mengatakan jika Jongin adalah manager Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Kerumunan gadis itu mulai hening, merasa bingung akan melakukan apa ketika mereka bertemu langsung dengan manager idola mereka. Mereka tidak mengira manager Chanyeol masih semuda ini.

"Aku tahu kalian marah akan berita pagi ini. Tapi mohon jangan berbuat gila sepe–"

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?!"

Jongin tersentak oleh bentakan beberapa gadis tak jauh darinya. "Kami tidak perduli ini gila atau tidak, kami tidak mau Chanyeol kami memiliki dan dimiliki siapapun selain kami. Panggil dia." ucap dua orang gadis berwajah sinis padanya.

"Ya! Ya! CHANYEOL KELUAR!"

Jongin meringis merasakan besi pagar menabrak tulang punggungnya, Perempuan-perempuan ini terlalu menyeramkan. Mereka berpikir dangkal. Aish, benar-benar. Bahkan mereka mendorongnya yang notabene nya adalah lelaki.

"Tolong berhenti–Hey!"

Merasa kerumunan itu takkan mendengarnya, Jongin terpaksa berteriak balas memaki beberapa orang gadis yang masih saja mendorongnya. Jika begitu pagar rumah Chanyeol akan rusak.

Jongin meringis pelan memegangi bahu nya sebelum berdeham, dia tak mengira suara nya bisa sekeras itu. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat beberapa gadis kecil di tengah kerumunan menatap nya takut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata nya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"E-Eh?"

"Kuberitahu kalian kebenaran, itu semua tidak benar dan Berita hari ini adalah salahku. itu bukan skandal, itu juga bukan kemauan Agensi atau Chanyeol pribadi. Maafkan aku. Jadi, tolong pulang dan beristirahatlah.." Ujar Jongin seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Melihat satu-persatu raut muka penggemar Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat berpikir, saling berbisik dengan wajah ragu. Jongin tidak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi.. setidaknya dia tau fakta penggemar aktor tidak se-'horror' penggemar anggota boyband. Dia yakin para gadis ini masih bisa berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah," cicit gadis kecil tiba-tiba dari balik tubuh gadis tinggi didepannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat Jongin tidak dapat melihat rupa nya. "T-tapi, tolong j-jaga uri Chanyeol.."Sambung gadis itu mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajah Jongin.

"Aku akan berusaha,"

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kaki panjangnya sudah kesekian kali nya berjalan kesana kemari di depan jendela beranda. Wajah nya gelisah mendengar teriakan di luar rumah. Sesekali dia pun mengintip dari celah tirai, memastikan Jongin masih disana atau tidak.

Pria yang kini berganti warna rambut abu-abu itu mengusap wajahnya gusar, dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Dia juga tidak perduli, Jongin harus mengusir penggemar-penggemarnya di luar. Bayangkan, Ia bahkan tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Teriakan-teriak di luar sangat lah nyaring dan mengganggu.

Kali ini, Chanyeol menempelkan sebelah wajahnya pada kaca jendela. Mengintip lagi keadaan di luar. Mata nya membulat melihat Jongin yang membungkuk. Dia terkejut melihat Jongin bertukar senyum dengan penggemarnya.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuruni tangga, berdiri di balik pintu menunggu Jongin masuk. Kaki nya mengetuk lantai dengan sabar.

Benar saja, Tak lama Jongin masuk dengan wajah pucat, khas orang sakit. Melihatnya,sedikit terlintas rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang sudah membuat Jongin sakit, dan lagi sekarang malah dia mengganggu istirahat Jongin.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Chanyeol telah menunggu nya di balik pintu. Dia bisa pastikan pria tinggi itu akan bertanya macam-macam setelah ini.

"Ada apa? Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi.. Lusa kau sudah harus kembali bekerja." ucap Jongin berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Chanyeol berdiri.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan mata nya yang terasa panas. Apakah demam nya belum juga turun? Jika iya.. akh, menyebalkan sekali.

 _Hm..?_

"Tsk,"

Jongin membuka mata nya, mendapati sosok Chanyeol sedang membungkuk menyentuh keningnya lembut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lirih Jongin dengan suara parau.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol segera berdiri kemudian berdeham aneh. "Tidak ada." Datar nya seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

 _Aduh.._

* * *

Sekembalinya ia dari dapur, Chanyeol terkesiap menemukan Tubuh Jongin yang berbaring di sofa dengan tidak nyaman. Bukan maksudnya ia untuk khawatir, Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit empati untuk tidak membiarkan manager nya yang sakit semakin sakit tidur di sofa nya. Jadi, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol membridal tubuh kurus Jongin menaiki tangga–menuju kamar nya. Karena kamar _Yoora_ entah kenapa terkunci.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Jongin hati-hati, menjaga lelaki itu agar tetap terlelap. Dia menghela nafas lega melihat Wajah nyaman Jongin dalam tidurnya. Sekali lagi ia meletakkan punggung tangannya, meraba kening Jongin. Dalam hati, Chanyeol memekik merasakan panas di tangannya.

Segera di tarik nya selimut—menutupi tubuh Jongin yang mulai bergidik. Chanyeol menggumamkan permintaan maaf nya pelan, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Melihat Jongin seperti ini membuat nya teringat dimana saat kecil kakaknya, _Yoora_ akan berjaga merawatnya bila ia sakit.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar, berinisiatif membeli beberapa plester penurun panas di mini market dekat rumahnya—tentu setelah mengambil topi dan masker.

Melihat Adiknya yang sudah pergi, _Yoora_ dengan bayangannya mendekat pada Jongin yang terbaring lemas. Wajahnya memelas tak tega melihat keadaan lemah Jongin. Tangan nya mengusap rambut _brown_ Jongin halus.

 _"Kau sakit?"_ Bibir _yoora_ tertekuk ke bawah. " _Cepatlah_ sem _buh..kumohon."_

Jongin meringis, membuka perlahan matanya dan melihat kesekeliling. Tak ada siapa pun, namun dia yakin mendengar sesuatu..

Apa tadi kakak Chanyeol?

Ah, Kepala Jongin bergeleng menyangkal pertanyaan nya sendiri. Jika pun benar, Dia pasti sekarang melihat _Yoora_. Jongin melihat sekeliling lagi, memastikan dimana ia sekarang. _Aa_ , kamar Chanyeol.

Tapi _dimana anak itu?_

Jongin mendesis merasakan denyutan di kepalanya. Rasa pusing membuatnya terpaksa kembali terpejam dan tidur. Tanpa menyadari wanita yang dimaksud nya sedang terbaring disampingnya, memeluk tubuh Jongin.

 _'Tidurlah..'_

* * *

Saat Chanyeol kembali, _Yoora_ mengikuti nya dari belakang. Tubuhnya melayang dengan ekspresi cemas.

Chanyeol berlutut di samping ranjang, dengan hati-hati menempelkan plester yang dibeli nya tadi pada kening Jongin. Dia tak tahu jika _Yoora_ ikut berlutut disampingnya, bahkan menyangga dagunya pada sisi ranjang—menatap khawatir Jongin yang tertidur dengan alis berkerut seakan dihantui mimpi buruk.

"Kau merepotkan ku.." dengus Chanyeol menatap kesal Jongin yang masih tertidur. _Yoora_ mendelik mendengar ucapan adiknya, namun setelah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, _Yoora_ tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak, Ucapan dengan raut muka adiknya berbeda. Dia kesal tapi malah tersenyum samar.

 _Bodoh sekali._

 _Yoora_ terkekeh, ia berdiri lalu mengusak surai Chanyeol lembut. Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu Chanyeol kecilnya tidak sepenuhnya pergi. Kalaupun pergi, dia takkan tenang dan akan terjebak di dunia ini. Sekali lagi ia melihat Jongin, lalu dalam sekejap menghilang.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, merasa sesuatu telah menyentuh rambutnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepala, tak ada siapa-siapa, Lalu..

Tapi dia yakin itu tadi benar. Rambutnya.. ah, apa itu tadi kakaknya?

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, " _N_ - _noona_.."

"Ya! _Yoora_?" pria bertubuh tinggi itu akhirnya berdiri, berbalik menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya panik. " _Park Yoora_!"

"Keluar!" Chanyeol membuka pintu lemari, "Keluarlah" dia berganti bersujud melihat ke bawah kolong ranjang.

"Dasar pengecut.." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengusap sebelah matanya. "apa kau akan terus bersembunyi?.."

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, _Yoora_ menatap menyesal adiknya dari luar kaca jendela. ' _Ya_ _seperti_ _inilah_ _aku_..' bayang wanita itu tertawa pelan, menertawai dirinya.

* * *

Setengah sembilan pagi, Jongin terbangun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dia menengok ke sisi ranjang, melihat punggung Chanyeol duduk membelakanginya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dengan raut terkejut, "Oh, kau sudah bangun." Jongin mengangguk kecil, "Selamat pagi ,dan terima kasih."

"Aa," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya ragu, "Yah."

Jongin mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ia seraya mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang kini telah berdiri memegang sebuah nampan berisi satu porsi bubur gandum.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menaruh nampan ditangannya pada sisi tubuh Jongin. "ini, Makan." Ucapnya lalu berbalik hendak keluar.

Bibir Jongin berkedut. _Sialan_. Pria itu apakah tuli atau sengaja tuli?

Sebelum Chanyeol melangkah, Jongin terlebih dulu menarik ujung kaos pria itu agar berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya. Ia memicingi wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas sedangkan Jongin berusaha memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol baik-baik. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah, segaris kantung samar tercetak di bawah mata lebar Chanyeol sebagai pertanda pria itu semalam memang tidak tidur.

"Seperti nya kau memang sudah sembuh." celetuk Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar ikut memperhatikan Jongin.

Jongin tersadar, ia berdeham pelan lalu tertegun melihat senyum tipis di bibir Chanyeol. "T-tidak Juga." Jongin memalingkan muka.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk pasti. "K-kepala ku sakit. Ukh." Dengan sengaja Jongin mengeluh, meremas rambut kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja." mendorong kening Jongin pelan. Jongin merengut, menghentikan akting amatiran nya barusan.

"Cih,"

"Bocah," ejek Chanyeol membuahkan pukulan di pinggang nya. Pria itu meringis merasa panas oleh pukulan tangan Jongin yang cukup keras . Niatnya mengumpat terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi sebal Jongin yang malah membuatnya terkekeh.

"Maaf saja jika aku adalah bocah." Chanyeol dapat mendengar decakan serta gumaman Jongin yang membuatnya gemas.

"A-uh, Manis sekali."

Jongin mendelik dengan mata membulat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, bahkan membuatnya berantakan. Jongin memberontak dengan tangan yang bergerak sembarang. Chanyeol tertawa walau sedikit kewalahan juga. Hingga akhir nya Chanyeol tersandung dan terjatuh menimpa Jongin di ranjang.

"Akk! Astaga! apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki nya yang tertindih pinggang Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol menghiraukannya, ia malah menyamankan diri mengusak kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jongin yang entah kenapa memiliki aroma seperti menahan kekehan merasa geli akan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah g-geli!" Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan, dan tetap saja pria itu tidak berpindah.

Chanyeol bergumam rendah, lalu menghela nafas gusar. "Jongin," panggil nya pada pemuda yang ditindihnya.

Jongin mengerjap, "Oh, Tidak biasa nya memanggil nama ku, ada apa?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menyusupkan salah satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Tidak, hanya..Aku merindukan Kakakku." ucapnya dengan suara datar.

"Umm.."

Jongin terdiam, tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya menyentuh surai kelabu Chanyeol. ia bergidik begitu merasakan sesuatu menetes membasahi jaket nya. Bahu Chanyeol diatasnya bergetar, dan dia begitu saja tahu jika pria ini sedang menangis.

"Rahasiakan ini." Chanyeol bergumam pelan namun terdengar Jongin seperti rajukan.

"Membeberkan ke media Park Chanyeol menangis tidak memberiku keuntungan.." Canda Jongin berharap dapat mengembalikan si pemarah Chanyeol.

"tsk, Kau ingin mati?"

Jongin terkikik, "Sudahlah.. Berhenti berbicara. Selesaikan tangismu."

"Ya!"

"Ops!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, Bayangan wanita cantik bersandar pada dinding. Bersedekap melihat keduanya dengan sorot mata teduh. Senyuman tipis menawan terukir di bibir wanita itu tanpa ragu.

 _'Kuharap kalian segera jatuh hati, dan saling menyayangi.'_

* * *

"Kau akan pergi?" Jongin bertanya setelah melihat Chanyeol yang rapi dengan tampilan formal, Kemeja putih bermotif garis vertikal yang simpel.

Jongin segera mendesis melihat warna rambut pria itu telah berubah menjadi merah. "dan, kau mengecat rambut.. Lagi?" jengkel Jongin tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk , menunduk memperbaiki kancing kemeja nya. Dia tersenyum cukup lebar saat mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Kau suka?"

Alis Jongin terangkat, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. "Tidak juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh, berjalan mengambil sepasang sepatu kulit di rak khusus. Lalu menghampiri Jongin yang berbaring malas menghadap televisi.

"Kau tau Sehun? Oh Sehun?"Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mengernyit. Namun ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Melihat raut Jongin justru memperlebar senyum di bibir pria tinggi itu. "Dia berulang tahun hari ini dan yeah, Aku harus kesa—"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Dan kau akan pergi ke sana? Setelah seluruh korea tahu kau terlibat skandal dengan salah satu member girl grub yang akan debut? Tidak—Boleh!"

Jongin mengibas jari telunjuknya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menyikapi Chanyeol yang tidak tau situasi. Bukan nya dia melarang pria itu untuk pergi, apa pria itu tidak tahu jika Jongin khawatir.

"Ah! _Waee_?!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya merengek tidak terima akan keputusan Jongin.

Jongin berdecak, " _Tsk_ , Aku tidak akan luluh."ucap nya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya berharap.

Chanyeol berdecih, memalingkan wajahnya jengah. "Ok." Ucapnya sebelum melempar sembarangan sepatunya.

Melihat itu Jongin berteriak, "Hei!"

"—Chanyeol!"

"Tidak dengar!"

Jongin berdecih Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berlari menaiki tanggan dengan raut marah. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh sisi pelipis lalu memijitnya pelan.

Bukankah pria itu kekanakan, Itu salah satu sebab kenapa Jongin menolak memanggil Chanyeol 'Hyung'. Dilihat darimanapun.. Chanyeol tidak memiliki sisi dewasa. bibir Jongin mengerut, Benar Juga. Chanyeol pemarah, tidak punya satupun toleransi pada kesalahan kecil, sering melakukan hal yang merepotkan, tidak bisa apa-apa sendiri—tidak mandiri, bossy, egois juga Bodoh dalam hal tertentu.

Jongin mengerling ke atas tangga, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, aku harus meminta maaf nanti." batin Jongin sembari mengintip lantai atas dari bawah tangga—berharap-harap melihat siluet Chanyeol terlintas disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Lelaki tan itu melangkah dengan malasnya menuju pintu, dan dia hanya membuka seperempatnya—namun melihat sosok gadis cantik nan tinggi semampai tengah berdiri dibalik pintu, Jongin berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Hai," Jongin terpaku sejenak menerima senyuman tipis dari gadis cantik itu. "S-siapa?" Tanya Jongin terbata.

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kesamping, bibirnya melengkung tinggi memperlihatkan senyuman manis. "Aku mencari Chanyeol."Ucapnya singkat tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya.

"T-tunggu Sebentar.." Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis yang datar tanpa emosi.

Dengan segera Jongin membuka lebar-lebar pintu, lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Kemudian dengan linglung berlari ke atas—menaiki tangga, mengetuk kasar pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, Wajah jengah Chanyeol terlihat setelahnya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang.

"C-chanyeol."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, Pria tinggi itu menyulam seringai puas. "Kau pasti datang meminta maaf padaku." Potongnya dengan senyum percaya diri yang lebar.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "huh?" semua kata-kata di otak Jongin hilang mendengar kalimat aneh Chanyeol.

"Mengaku saja, Kau pasti merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf. kan?"

Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol yang bersedekap sombong. "Sok tau." Chanyeol meringis mengusap lengannya yang panas.

"Aiishh.."

"Turun kebawah. Seseorang mencarimu." Chanyeol berdeham, mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Siapa?"

"tidak tahu." Jongin menggeleng, dia menunduk. "D-dia Cantik. Cukup tinggi, d-dan rambut pendek." Sambungnya pelan.

"Hani."

Jongin mengerjap, "Hani?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya lenyap, berganti dengan raut tidak nyaman.

"Hei, ada a—"

"Tunggu di atas. Jangan turun kebawah. Kau mengerti?" Perintah Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersentak dam secara reflek mengangguk patuh.

kedua maniknya mengikuti punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan hilang di anak tangga.

* * *

"Katakan padaku, apa mau mu datang kesini?"

Chanyeol menghampiri gadis cantik yang sepantaran dengannya, gadis itu duduk melipat kakinya angkuh. Jari nya mengibas rambut coklatnya, "Oh kau.."

Hani tersenyum, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat senyuman temannya bukan lah lagi senyum yang dulu biasanya dilihat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya ringan tanpa memperdulikan raut marah Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Hani?" Panggil Chanyeol geram, "Hm?" Sahut gadis itu riang.

Melihat keterdiaman sobat lamanya, Hani tersenyum tipis lalu terkekeh. "Kau tidak seharusnya marah, Yeollie. Kita teman kan?" Tanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau sebut kita teman setelah kemar—"

Hani beranjak menghampiri tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Yah. Apa mau dikata? Baiklah. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Dan mm, bisa dibilang aku sengaja." Ujar gadis itu balas menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam. Apa yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang? Dia hampir tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hani, adalah teman baik nya semasa sekolah. Tentu dia kecewa mengetahui kerling licik di manik Hani.

"Aku sebenarnya datang untuk meminta maaf.. jadi," Gadis itu membungkukkam badannya beberapa detik lalu menegakkan diri nya lagi dengan tampang datar. "Aku minta maaf." Sambungnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"—Chanyeol, Aku benar-benar terpaksa.."Ucapnya lagi melihat temannya terlihat tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun.

Hani diam-diam tersenyum kecut melihat Chanyeol yang berbalik memunggunginya.

"Terserah. Dan tolong pergi sekarang juga."

Hani memejamkan matanya, senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya luntur perlahan. Ia menghela nafas, melirik punggung Chanyeol terakhir kali nya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup Chanyeol mendesah, dia tidak percaya jika temannya berlaku seperti ini padanya. Andai Hani meminta nya secara langsung, Chanyeol takkan keberatan untuk benar-benar berakting. Dia ingat keinginan gadis itu yang ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Hani adalah Trainee dari agensi Licik. dia mendengar dari Jongin nama agensi tempat Hani didebutkan.

Dan sekali lagi dia kecewa, Kenapa gadis itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melibatkannya?

Ini masalah.

Masalah besar.

* * *

Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Saat sampai dibawah ia melihat Chanyeol duduk membelakanginya disofa. sebenarnya Jongin ingin bertanya siapa gadis cantik tadi, dan kenapa Chanyeol terlihat ter—

 _Uhukk_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak-tidak. Apa yang dipikirkannya? A-apa barusan dia cemas—Hah, haha.

Jongin tertawa tidak percaya. Itu jelas tidak mungkin.

 _Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila.._ batinnya horror.

"Kau kenapa? Kehilangan akal?"

Suara jelek Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. lelaki tan itu hanya mendengus membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Dengusan Jongin justru membawa tawa dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Cih." Jongin berdecih pada tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak jelas. "Siapa tadi?"

" _Ah_.." Sekejap tawa itu berhenti. Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung saja menggurat garis dongkol. Dia melirik Jongin malas dengan ujung matanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

" _Aish_ ," Jongin merengut lucu, tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian pria itu berdeham keras menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya mengusap dada dan wajahnya. Ya ampun.. Apa-apaan Jongin yang entah kenapa terlihat manis tadi.

Kedua manik Chanyeol membulat, dengan salah satu telapak tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

"O, gawat. Kenapa kau berdebar?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _Note :_

 _mau jujur.. sekian bulan gk update bukan cuma faktor gk ada media. Tapi juga karena tingkat kemalesan mikir yang super duper._

 _Banyak yg pm di ffn, kapan lanjut. Dan baru lanjut sekarang. ngaret banget ya.._

 _Maaf juga ini seadanya, pendek bgt. (╥_╥) maaf gk bisa buat apa-apa buat kepanjangan tiap chapter._

 _Doain bisa Fast update terus. (Kalau bisa) atau pun sekedar rutin update. Amin deh.. :'D_


	12. Chapter 12

...

Jongin merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu dengan segera berdiri menengok jam dinding.

 _Oh? Sudah larut malam._ Mungkin kah ia tertidur di sofa?

"Chanyeol?"

"Di atas!"

Tanpa babibu Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga, menghampiri ruangan besar di tengah lantai dua rumah sang aktor. Ruangan yang baru kali ini Jongin masuki. Ruangan yang tidak dilengkapi pintu, dan langsung terhubung pada balkon.

"Chan?" panggil Jongin pelan—melupakan rasa kesal nya pada pria tinggi tak jauh dari nya.

Chanyeol berdiri membelakanginya, Pria itu hanya bergumam menyahut membuatnya menggeram tak sabar.

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?" dengan itu Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik menatap malas sang manager muda. Tangan kiri nya bertengger di pinggang sedangkan ia menyandar kan sebelah tubuhnya pada dinding.

Jongin mengelus perutnya mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol jika ia benar-benar lapar. "Aku ingin makan di luar."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik. "Ok. Kau boleh keluar. Bawakan aku juga."

Jongin mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Maksudku—"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti karena terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ah?! Maksudmu kau ingin kita pergi makan berdua?" ucap Pria itu tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Jongin. Chanyeol bersiul panjang, menepuk kedua bahu Jongin pelan.

"Tunggu di bawah. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Jongin termangu, berkedip dengan wajah bodoh melihat bayang Chanyeol menghilang.

* * *

Jongin menuruni tangga dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah berkata ingin pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol. Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau..

Jongin tadi nya mau Chanyeol mengantar nya bukan pergi bersama.

 _Tapi sudah lah. Terserah._

 _ **Drrt**.._

"Yup, Selamat malam. Halo?" ucapnya seraya mendekatkan benda petak tipis ke telinga. Terdengar suara serak husky tertawa di sebrang, membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Sajangnim?"

"Uh maafkan aku. Ini pertama kali nya aku menghubungimu. Jadi mungkin aku gugup." Jongin berdeham merasa malu atas godaan dari atasannya. "S- _sajangnim_."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

Jongin melirik ke atas, Mendesah pelan. "Seperti biasa, menyebalkan. Kurasa." jawabnya tanpa sadar melupakan etika berbicara.

 _Opss_.. Jongin menutup bibir nya. Kedua matanya membulat. "M-maaf."

Mendengarnya Changmin justru terkekeh, "Tidak apa. Kalau begitu syukurlah. Besok bawa dia ke kantor. Selamat malam."

Bibir Jongin yang hendak menyela terkatup kembali. Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

* * *

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah makan besar beraksitekstur tradisional khas jaman joseon. Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis nya menyuruh Jongin diam di tempat dan membiarkan ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit, berjalan turun tanpa melewatkan senyuman puas Chanyeol. "Apa ada dengan mu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan, "Tidak. Ayo masuk." Ucapnya acuh, lalu tanpa meminta izin ia menggandeng tangan Jongin masuk kedalam.

Kaki Chanyeol tidak lah pendek, Berbeda dengan Jongin, Pria itu berjalan tanpa menghiraukan jika Jongin bersusah payah menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke sebuah ruangan mini berbilik dengan pintu geser dari kayu, Tanpa bertanya Jongin tau ini adalah restoran keluarga yang menyajikan makanan khas rumahan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di lantai kayu berlapis karpet rotan. Jongin mengerjap ketika menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu senang.

"Sebenarnya, kau kenapa?" Tanya nya heran, menyangga wajah menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergumam panjang, mata nya berputar seolah mencari jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya menahan kesal, Benar-benar.. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah manusia jika tidak—

"Mungkin aku senang bersama mu?" Celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat mata Jongin terbuka.

Chanyeol menerima tatapan terkejut Jongin dengan senyuman tipis. "Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, mata nya berpendar ke arah lain. "Tidak. Hanya saja, kau sekarang sangat berbeda dengan dirimu di pertemuan kita pertama kali." Jawab nya dengan nada setengah hati.

Chanyeol mengangguk, benar juga. Sebenarnya dia sendiri pun terkejut. "Apa itu buruk?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Kedua tangannya bergerak menyilang. "A-apa? Tidak. Itu—itu bagus. Maksudku yah.. Bagus."

Chanyeol terkekeh, memperhatikan tingkah lucu lelaki di hadapannya. Jarang sekali melihat Jongin yang pemarah dan menyebalkan, menjadi pribadi lucu, menggemaskan, dan pemalu seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ini ucapan terima kasihku." ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah beberapa makanan mereka telah disajikan.

"Tuk?" Jongin menaruh kembali sumpitnya. Menatap Chanyeol tenang seolah tau maksud pria itu.

"Kemarin dan hari ini." Jongin mengangkat alisnya, Memaksakan diri tersenyum tipis pertama kalinya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah jadi tugas dari pekerjaanku."

* * *

Mereka kembali ke rumah cukup larut, sekitar jam 11 malam, Taemin menelponnya, bertanya dimana dia dan bagaimana keadaannya. Jongin berkata jujur jika dia ada di rumah Chanyeol dan baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan di sofa menonton acara tv tengah malam. Dengan semangkuk popcorn buatan Jongin dan sekotak _pizza_ sebagai tambahan cemilan. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak tidur terlebih dahulu hanya karena mereka belum merasa mengantuk.

Lengan mereka bersentuhan. Jongin berjengit merinding karena nya, Hati nya berdesir diam-diam. Dia merasakan pundaknya dikelilingi lengan Chanyeol.

"Hei?"

"Hm?" Sahut Chanyeol seraya melahap rakus Popcorn di tangannya. Pria itu fokus menonton.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke kantor?"

"Yap."

Dengan itu, Jongin menyerah. Ia kembali menghadap layar tv, dengan kesal mengigit ujung potongan pizza yang tersisa.

* * *

Setengah tujuh pagi, Jongin merenggangkan lengannya. Dia menengok ke kanan menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya membulat namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tertidur di atas sofa, dan berujung— _euh_ , berpelukan seperti ini.

"Oh? Hei, Pagi Jongin." sapa Chanyeol ketika pria itu baru membuka matanya, baru menyadari posisi mereka.

"Euh ya, pagi." Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk melepas pelukannya atau bangun dari sofa. "Hei, lepaskan aku."

Bukan malah menurut, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya—membawa Jongin mendekat ke dada nya. "Tidak mau, Kau hangat. Aku kedinginan." ujar Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"J-jangan kekanakan, lepaskan aku." Jongin mendorong dada Chanyeol, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Diam atau ku cium." dan dengan itu Jongin berhenti. Dia pasrah ketika tubuhnya kembali dipeluk erat Chanyeol.

Mereka bertahan di posisi yang sama selama satu jam lamanya. Kedua nya membisu mendengarkan dengan nyaman degub jantung masing-masing.

"Kau tau?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berkedip mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Saat kau sakit.."

"Ya?" sela Jongin penasaran.

"Kurasa aku bertemu Yoora." gumam Chanyeol ragu. Jongin mengerjap, "benarkah?" tanya nya memastikan.

"Mungkin."

"Kau merindukannya?"

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan mereka agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Ia tidak sadar tindakannya membuat Jongin berdebar.

"Ya."

Jongin menatap mata sendu Chanyeol, "Mandi lah, Kuantar kau ke pemakaman kakakmu. Lalu kita ke agensi." putus Jongin begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apa hubungan aku rindu kakakku dan pemakamannya—AA! YA!"

Jongin mencubit perut Chanyeol, "Turuti saja." perintah nya lagi.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, beranjak meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah kesal dan rambut berantakan. Melihatnya justru Jongin tertawa pelan.

* * *

"Hei! Bukankah itu baju ku?"

Jongin menoleh polos, "Oh?" tanya nya sambil menyentuh hoodie merah di tubuhnya. "Yah, memang." tambah nya asal menganggukkan kepala.

Lagipula dia kan tidak punya pakaian untuk ganti. Jadilah ia mencuri satu pakaian Chanyeol untuk dipakai. Satu celana pendek dan hoodie panjang.

"Tapi—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Jongin tenggelam dalam pakaiannya. Dia menahan diri untuk tersenyum ketika menyadari gemasnya Jongin yang kesulitan dengan lengan hoodie yang terlalu panjang.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau manis sekali. Ambil saja." Ujar Chanyeol memandang Jongin dari atas kebawah.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Apa yang kau lihat, Park?!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar tudingan Jongin, "A-apa? Aku kan cuma—" gelagap nya dengan suara terbata.

" _Sstt_!" Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol diam. "Ayo berangkat." Sambungnya tanpa rasa berdosa lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol termangu menatap punggungnya.

* * *

"Disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mencari batu nisan tinggi bertulis nama kakak nya. "Begitulah."

Pria tinggi itu berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan nisan marmer hitam sederhana. Disana terukir nama dan tahun almarhum kakaknya. Ah, Apa dia melihatku? Apa dia tau? Batinnya mengusap nisan itu pelan.

Jongin menyusul, menaruh setangkai bunga tulip putih disana. Dia berdiri mendekat pada Chanyeol—Lalu ikut menundukkan kepala untuk mulai berdoa.

Omong-omong, Ini sudah beberapa hari lamanya ia tidak melihat bayang wanita itu dimanapun sudut rumah Chanyeol. _Aneh_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei?" Jongin menoleh kebelakang kemudi, Mendapati si aktor sombong itu tengah tertidur dengan tangan yang menyanggah kepalanya di jendela. Jongin terdiam memandang wajah pulas Chanyeol.

Sejak dari pemakaman, Mereka memang tidak berbicara apapun. Dan seperti telah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan apapun tentang _Yoora_. Jongin mengerti jika Chanyeol pasti sangat kesepian. Itu sebab nya, semenjak kejadian dimana ia pertama kali melihat _Yoora_ dan mendengar bagaimana _Yoora_ meninggal—Jongin memutuskan untuk sedikit menurunkan ego nya dan memupuk pertemanan dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun.. Yah pria itu sangat kekanakan dan— _Menyebalkan_.

"Uh, Kita sudah sampai?" suara serak khas Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin sadar dari lamunan nya. Dia melihat Pria itu menguap dan mengusap wajah nya yang lelah.

"Ya, Kau mau turun sekarang.. Atau melanjutkan tidur mu?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar eluhan Chanyeol. "Ayolah. Atasan kita sedang menunggu."

Chanyeol menaikkan _zipper_ jaket hit nya keatas, Mengambil topi dan memakainya. "Ha? Changmin hyung?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengus. "Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele."

Jongin mengangguk, membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. "Terserah. Cepat keluar." suruh nya kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung."

Changmin sedang menikmati makan siangnya ketika suara berat nan datar Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dia menoleh, mengangkat alis bingung. "Dimana Manager manis mu?" tanya nya tanpa rasa malu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seolah jijik oleh ucapan Changmin. "Serius? Kau bertanya hal itu padaku setelah—"

Changmin memutar bola mata nya, Menyuap sendok terakhir makan siang nya. "Ya, Serius." potong nya sebelum melihat Chanyeol mulai bertingkah berlebihan.

"Dimana Jongin?" sambungnya, tidak menyerah untuh bertanya hal yang sama.

"Dibawah, bertemu teman nya. _So_.. Ada apa memanggilku? Apa masalah itu selesai? _Wow_ —Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak salah debut di perusahaanmu." Celoteh Chanyeol melempar bokongnya pada sofa kulit yang sama dengan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ah _sudahlah_. Percuma juga.

"Rasa nya aku mendengar penggemarmu datang ke rumah mu, mereka melakukan apa disana?"

"Marah. Tentu saja." timpal Chanyeol malas.

"Skandal mu tidak membesar tidak juga hilang, Chanyeol." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba merubah arah pembicaraan. Chanyeol diam mendengar seksama.

"Kurasa agensi grub rookie itu menunggu mu untuk menginjak lubang. Jadi kuharap jangan sembarang melangkah." tegur Changmin menunjukkan raut datar serius nya pada teman sekaligus aktor juga model besutan nya.

"Apa kau mau aku berpegang tangan pada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol berniat untuk bercanda karena tidak tahan suasana pembicaraan yang terlalu serius.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Akan kupikirkan." balas nya berpura-pura tidak menangkap jika Chanyeol sedang melempar sebuah lelucon.

Mendengarnya Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya, menatap tidak percaya sosok rapi di depannya. Tapi tidak juga berniat untuk protes.

"Selamat siang, Sajangnim." Pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka, Jongin melonggokkan kepala nya kedalam tanpa sengaja melihat kedua pria tinggi itu sedang duduk di sofa dan seperti nya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Bibir Changmin berkedut, Menarik senyum lebar mempersilahkan Jongin masuk dan ikut duduk. Senyum Changmin itu tidak luput dari mata Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu dongkol sendiri tanpa alasan.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, membalas senyum Changmin. "Kenapa—"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri, Jongin dan Changmin mendongak melihat Chanyeol bingung. Jongin heran melihat raut kesal Chanyeol. Apa kedatangannya membuat pria itu kesal? Tanya nya begitu dalam hati.

"Jongin. Aku lapar. Ayo pergi." Ujar Chanyeol menunduk memberi tatapan Jangan-menyela-ikut-saja pada Jongin lalu tanpa menunggu lagi ia berjalan membanting pintu kantor.

Melihat Chanyeol yang marah, membuat Jongin gelagapan meminta maaf serta izin untuk pergi menyusul Chanyeol. Changmin tersenyum geli, menganggukkan kepala nya. Dia memperhatikan punggung Jongin yang berlari tergopoh menyusul langkah Chanyeol di luar.

Mengingat nya justru Changmin tertawa geli, kepala nya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Ah, Aku harus berpindah profesi setelah ini." canda nya pada diri nya sendiri. "Apa ya? Biro jodoh?"

* * *

"Chanyeol?"

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Jongin berlari menelusuri koridor, tidak perduli akan tatapan aneh karyawan lain, Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Jongin memelankan langkah nya lelah, sebaris nafas terengah keluar masuk dari rongga mulutnya yang kering. Pria itu— Hanya karena diri nya tinggi dan berkaki panjang, bukan berarti berjalan secepat itu. Didepan nya, Sekitar 5 meter lebih, Jongin berjalan mendekati sosok tegap di dekat lift.

Dengan sekali tarik, Jongin membalik tubuh Chanyeol—mendorong punggung pria itu menempel pada dinding lift yang terbuka dan masuk kedalam nya. Wajah Chanyeol sekilas nampak terkejut dan ingin mengumpat. Tapi hilang ketika tau itu hanyalah Jongin.

Chanyeol berkedip, menyadari jika dirinya terkurung di antara Jongin dan dinding lift. Karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda beberapa senti, Wajah mereka cukup dekat untuk mendengar nafas masing-masing.

"Kau—"

"Kenapa marah tiba-tiba, apa kehadiranku tadi sangat mengganggu mu?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Oh, atau kau masih dendam padaku?"

Jongin memicingkan kedua matanya yang lurus menatap Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat bola mata Chanyeol berputar seolah menghindari nya. "Aku.."

 ** _Ting_**!

"Wow hai, Jongin?" Seseorang masuk ke dalam lift sebelum Jongin sempat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Jongin menahan nafas dan perlahan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Taemin yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya tersenyum senang melihat kedua nya sudah mulai terbiasa satu sama lain.

"Bagus lah jika kalian akur seperti ini." Taemin memberi mereka jempol lalu berbalik memunggungi kedua nya dan menekan tombol angka lantai.

Chanyeol berdeham, Ia dapat bernafas lega dan dia pun tidak tahu kenapa. Dilirik nya Jongin yang merengut dari sudut mata nya. Oh dia terlihat manis, batin Chanyeol yang lalu mengalihkan pandangan serta menyembunyikan semburat senyum.

* * *

 ** _Cafetaria, 14.45_**

"Kau belum kenyang?" tanya Jongin dongkol, melihat setumpuk piring di depannya. Sedang tepat disampingnya Chanyeol masih menyendok semangkuk _cream_ pasta.

Chanyeol menyesap lemon tea nya pelan, "Masih lapar."

Jongin menyilang kan kedua tangannya, ia membulatkan mata nya ketika tahu Chanyeol memesan satu porsi steak daging domba dan jus alpukat. Jongin menatap nampan yang disajikan pada Chanyeol dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, Tanpa bisa menahan lagi Jongin menggebrak meja. Seluruh orang dikafetaria mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Chanyeol terkejut. Dia mengerjap melihat raut geram Jongin. "Kau gila? Kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk _junk food_?" Jongin menunjuk setumpuk piring tadi. Ia menyipitkan mata nya.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kau lupa program diet mu, Bodoh. Makan lagi, kutinggalkan kau disini."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah, melirik kesekeliling mereka. Wah, Jongin membuatnya menjadi tontonan istimewa. Dia bisa mendengar salah satu cleaning Service wanita berbisik tentangnya yang baru kali ini diam saat diocehi orang lain terlebih di depan umum dan oleh manager.

"Jongin, duduk du—"

"Aku mau kau selesai kan ini dalam 15 menit, lebih aku pulang. Bye."

Setelag melihat Jongin pergi, Chanyeol berdecih pelan, "pelayan!" teriaknya memanggil pelayan wanita mungil tak jauh dari nya.

* * *

Ditempat lain Hani duduk bersandar menghadap jendela besar kantor. Dibelakang nya sang manager datang menghampiri gadis itu, "Hani?"

"Hm?"

Seberkas kertas diberikan padanya. Hani membuka per-halaman, "Oppa?"

Pria yang berada di pertengahan umur tigapuluhan itu menyahut pelan. Hani menaruh berkas itu di atas meja. Ia lalu menyilangkan kaki nya tinggi dan kemudian memberikan tatapan polos nya pada sang manager.

"Kami punya bakat kan?" Manager itu kian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hani.

Hani menyunggingkan senyum miring seolah menertawakan sesuatu. Tapi segera diganti nya dengan senyuman lebar. "Bagaimana jika skandal bodoh ini kita.."

"Kita?"

Hani mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju jendela, menatap kosong apa yang ada di luar. Senyumnya pudar.

"Mm, Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah. Lusa, Pers akan berlangsung. Pakailah pakaian gelap dan topi."

"Hm."

Bahkan setelah dia sendirian dan manager nya pergi, Hani masih duduk menatap satu titik yang sama. _Ya, Lusa_. Batin nya hampa.

Berkas tadi adalah kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diajukan dalam pers. Disana juga sudah tertulis jelas jawaban. Pers yang diadakan tidak lah mahal seperti yang orang katakan, karena agensi nya hanya mengadakan pers palsu. Pers yang di penuhi oleh wartawan settingan yang sudah hafal mereka akan melakukan apa—Yang dibayar oleh agensi dan hanya segelintir wartawan tv yang hadir sukarela karena ingin mencari berita besar—Sebuah skandal dari Park Chanyeol.

Sudut bibir Hani berkedut yang lalu tertarik membentuk seringai hambar.

"Park...Chanyeol."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
